


Rebirth of the Guardian Extra

by fanboy913



Category: Bleach, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl, Crossover, Doggy Style, Domination, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Full Story on Fanfcion, Light BDSM, Love, Maid, Multi, Oral Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Slight Femdom, Smut, Some Yuri, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, butt plug, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy913/pseuds/fanboy913
Summary: This is some of the parts of my story on fanfiction that is by the rules not allowed, so I decided to put it here and not risk it.This is excerpts, lemons, limes, ect from Rebirth of the Guardian my longest running story on Fanfiction, It is my first attempts at smut so don't expect anything grand.





	1. Chapter 1

This excerpt is set after chapter 25 of Rebirth of the Guardian, if you have come from fanfiction then I hope you enjoy my first attempt at this sort of thing, if not then I would suggest you read my story before this or things wont make all that much sense.

If you are from fanfiction and have any comments I would urge you to put them on the Main Rebirth of the Guardian review section on Fanfiction.

With that out of the way here you go. 

1  
1  
1

Fooling around on the Moonlit Beach (Ichigo/Serafall)

(This is an addition to chapter 25 of Rebirth of the Guardian) 

“Listen to teacher,” she had said before their lips met and once again he found himself completely at the mercy of this girl. The kiss was an invasion her tongue slipping into his mouth clashing with his. It was just like last time, fire seemed to spread from his mouth to his skin and the rest of his body as she used whatever power she had over him. 

She pulled away grinning at his flushed face “No chance I'll get addicted to what your doing?”

“The power no, what I am about to do to you, well that I cannot promise.” She leaned back straddling him with ease her hands reaching behind her head. He could do little more than stare as the pink and black striped top slipped off her body and onto the sand. Perfect breasts stood out proudly in the false moonlight. Her skin had tanned in the false sunlight of the beach which made the partially pale flesh of her breasts a pleasant shock....and they were big especially so on her body. Thick smooth flesh that seemed to defy gravity without so much as a care or effort small pink nipples stood straight out in the cool night air revealing the arousal she must have been feeling as well. “Well what are you waiting for?” 

Ichigo gulped before lifting his shaking hands trying to remember what this girl had told him she liked when someone was touching her chest. “Mmm” she moaned as his hands gently gripped her bare chest and the contrast touching them though clothing and bare was unbelievable. “Soft than hard” she whispered to him pink eyes glowing as she watched. He resisted the urge to simply paw them and let his fingers move, his hands gently wander around each perfect breast. 

“Good” she whispered “but don’t be afraid Ichi-kun I won't break.”

He squeezed tightly before running his thumb over the erect nipples digging into his palms before softly caressing them again. Serafall shifted in slow deliberate movements pressing down on his erection with a sweet torment that was starting to drive him crazy. She reached down and gently cupped his head pulling him off the ground. His hands move from there work to support his body as she pulled him into her bossem “Now” she whispered “Open your mouth” his mind restarted and given that he was a teen growing up the age of the internet, he could guess what she wanted. 

Serafall bit back whine as her nipple disappeared between his lips, sending a spike of worry that someone might hear them . But then he sensed Serafalls power shrouding them and decided she had it covered. It felt odd at first to taste her flesh like this, he did not know what he had been expecting, but it just tasted like skin. “Remember not to bite” she said “Not many people are into that, focus on the nipple and you really can’t go wrong.”

He put some energy inbtween suckling her breast and gently pulling on the nipple with his lips, letting his tongue darted out to circle the small areola. When he looked Serafall had her eyes closed and was breathing through her nose, small noises threatening to escape her lips. He switched to her unattended breast bringing up his other hand to gently caress the one his mouth had just been on. “Good” she whispered “Your learning” That was what he was good at, “mmm” she made that sound again almost against her will. Almost as if in revenge she pressed her crotch down on his drawing a whine from his own lips. 

With a loud sigh Serafall pulled away and stood “Now that was a proper warmup I think” she took a few steps away and turned so her naked back was facing him and with one hand teased the string of her bikini bottom out of its knot. Her hips shifted slightly as the string came undone the fabric sliding off the breathtaking curves of her ass. Revealing the white contrasting flesh beneath, his eyes seemed to devour the sight taking in the generous curve, the perfect tan lines, the plush promise of softness. The woman tilted her head so she could see his face those pink eyes glowing even brighter lighting the fire in his belly even more. She turned one hand put modestly between her legs hiding that one part of her from him with a qoy look. 

Serafall did not say anything as she sauntered forward a truly predatory walk, she knew his eyes were locked on her body wanting more, wanting her more than he had ever in his life. Slowly as she neared his body she moved the hand, smooth flesh glowed in the moonlight, the gentle crease of her vigina was damp with arousal. His breath almost stopped as she moved closer “I think you have an idea of what I want,” she said in that gentle naughty voice. She moved her legs to either side of his hips, her crotch inches from his face. The smell was odd, not bad just different from anything he had ever known. Her words regiested and slowly almost hesitant his tongue flickered out grazing the edge of her folds. Again he had not known what he had expected it to taste like, but there was just the strong fleshly taste with just a hint of salt water. Serafall chuckled at his meek hesitancy and gently moved her hands through his hair caressing him with a tender affection he had not been expecting. 

Taking a little heart he pressed his face into her groin gently running his tongue along her folds tasting her before pressing his tongue into her. Serafall bent slightly her arms wrapping around his head her eyes closed. Taking that as a sign he delved in as far as he could, her arms around his head grew tighter. As he fumbled his way through this first time, pulling back and running his tongue up and down her vigina, passing over a small nub that his brain informed him was something he knew but lost in lust as he was now he could not remember it. But given the way she shook it must be important. 

“More” she whispered “please”

His tongue explored her vigina as far as it could, tasting her, teasing her, listening to the small sounds she made as he worked, feeling her tremble as his tongue found that small nub. He wanted her to feel good, he wanted that more than he wanted pleasure himself. Their eyes met as he worked, feeling her tremble around his tongue as it probed and pushed her ever higher. With a sudden cry she pressed him hard into her groin body almost curling over him, in the dark he redoubles his efforts letting his tongue lash the small nub that seemed to thrill her so much. 

With a long sigh she lowered herself away from his mouth straddling him, pink eyes like two stars. He must have looked a sight with his messy hair and wet face, but she did not seem to care leaning forwarded to kiss him in that same tender manner she had caressed his head. “Well done Ichi-chan C+ perhaps even an B-” He growled at her playfully “What you would want to hear the truth right?” He growled again.

“Mmm” she hugged him tightly her naked breasts pressing into his chest “How are you feeling now?”

He just wave her a look, figuring that what she was sitting on should give her enough of a clue, that or his ragged breathing, his flushed face, all that and more. “I’m sorry” she said “Teasing you is just so much fun, how about I make it up to you?” She slid back slowly watching his expression of panicked need with clear delight. “And just what should I do with you, or perhaps what do you want me to do to you?” 

1  
1

Serafall smiled as the words left her mouth, her cute boyfriend looking more than a little shell shocked. Well it was good to know the effect she had on people had not changed in the three hundred years since she last had done this. She reached down her fingers curling under the hem of his swim trunks and gently pulled back. Her grin widened as his erection sprang free for her viewing pleasure. To bad she did not have a ruler on hand that would have been funny, anyway just as he had done to her breasts and snatch, she took her time to look over his equipment. Cute ginger hair grew around the base of his cock and scrotum, it was smooth though something new from her experience. He seemed thicker than what she had experienced before but that had been a long time ago. Her eyes followed the thick base up along the slight curve of his shaft to the head half covered by a stretched foreskin and already somewhat wet from her attention to it over the clothes. 

She reached out and gripped the base in a tight firm grip feeling him freeze completely under her touch, the skin felt hot to the touch and grew hotter as she gently moved her hand up and down along its length. He was doing his best to keep quiet, though his eyes were screwed shut and his breathing had quickened. “You have some very nice equipment you know” she whispered, “It makes me wonder how that would feel” 

He groaned in response as she moved just a bit faster sliding her hand along his cock with just a bit more force “I’m willing to wait, and now I know what I am looking forward too.” she let go “It’s a win win”

His expression was almost hurt as she let go but she had something much better in mind than something he could have done himself. “Stand up” she commanded moving off of him, he blinked at her eyes clouded with desire but moved to obey her. She remained on her knees keeping her smirk plastered on her face. From his expression a mix of hope, fear and anticipation he knew were this was going or hoped he did. Lucky for him Miracle Girl Levi-tan was not one to disappoint her fans.

From her position on her knees his cock looked quite intimidating, she met his eyes one more time before leaning forward. Calling up old memories, the time when she had just been a girl in war, and love or at least pleasure was sought out in a desperate attempt to stave off horror that was to be. His scent was strong which only made sense given that he had been aroused all day and exerting himself. 

He gasped as she leaned forward and ran her tongue along his shaft working her tongue along its length. Teasing and preparing him for what was to come, she got her first cry when her tongue ran over the tip. His hips jerked pushing forward into her mouth about an inch, “Sorry!” he jerked back “I didn't” 

“shush” she said pleased when his mouth snapped closed, she moved her hand to cup his balls, running her fingers over the smooth sack and went back to running her tongue over the throbbing member, making it slick with her saliva. “There were go” One last time she trailed her tongue up to the tip of his dick. “There we go” she told him “Now I’m ready”

His mouth moved to make a stupid question which she ingored, in any case the words died as her mouth closed around his dick. “Levi” yes her name on his lips that was how she wanted it. Her tongue ran around the head before she pushed her mouth further down, stopping halfway down his shaft before pulling back her lips sealed around her lovers dick. Slow and steady no need to rush, her eyes locked on his as she slid up and down driving her lover mad with sensation. With each repetition she slid lower along his shaft his cockhead starting to press into the back of her throat. She made a mental note to explain to him that he should not expect other girls to know how to do this or at least no the inexperienced ones who were his girlfriends, but that was later for now she let him enjoy.

She paused for a moment as his hands began to move through her dark hair half expecting him to start trying to control her pace and if so...hot... but not something to do with other girls who might not know how to deal with that. But no that was not what he did, rather his eyes were glowing blue and he was focused through the pleasure he was in. Just as she had done he did also, trying to show affection, trying to show that this was not just some temporary pleasure. It was a step forward in their relationship, a place he had never gone too and where she had gone and lost so long ago. 

Serafall eased her face down onto him, pressing further, almost challenging herself feeling the throbbing member slide against her throat and into it. Practice at controlling her own body came in handy as her lips pressed into the base of his cock. Ichigo made a sound akin to a choked howl as she slid back took in a breath and pressed herself to the base again, picking up speed with every motion. The glow in his eyes vanished and his hands pressed into her head tightly but he did not make any motion to control her. He did not hold her down or pull her back, which made sense for him she supposed.

But it could not last, he could not last like this “Levi-tan” the words were a warning “I’m” he never got to finish the word. She pressed back down taking him all in her lips fully sealed around his penis. She felt his hands tremble on her head, the cock throb in her throat, the sound of surrender that escaped him and then warmth splash into her throat. “S-s-sorry” 

She pulled back letting him slip out of her mouth with a loud pop and swallowed before she answered “Don’t be, I did that on purpose.” he sank to his knees a moment exhaustion flashing across his face. 

“Then wow” he whispered “That was amazing.” then to her delight the exhaustion passed and without hesitation he kissed her. Almost as one these arms wrapped around each other as both lay down in the sand. “Mmm” his skin felt so warm against her cheek, though his slowed, more controlled breathing was gratifying to hear. He did not say anything more, he did not need to. She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat as he recovered, it did not take long at all but then her family power all but ensured that.

“Hmm someones ready for more” 

He blinked in surprise “Uh, I guess I am but Isn't it my turn to pleasure you?”

“Oh don’t worry” she turned using the ground as leverage so she was atop him with his back on the sand. “There are a couple of ways for” she knew her smile was predatory and did not care “Both of us to get pleasure”

His eyes lit up “I see you have a guess, you naughy boy did you learn it from your porn mags under the bed?”

“I don’t have those” he pouted or at least that was how she read it, he probably thought he was frowning. 

“Well want to read a few together, get some ideas.”

“No” he said 

“Ah oh well, so are you ready for more?”

He shivered under her gaze “Please” he whispered almost too quietly for her to hear. She shoved him onto his back and turned her body lowering herself until her groin was just above his mouth. There was no hesitation this time as his tongue parted her folds, sending a thrill coursing along her body. There were many advantages in being easy to please, such as being able to fully enjoy the work and effort of one who lacked skill, for now she would work on that. By the time he and So-tan were ready he would be well trained to make her baby sisters first time epic.

A shudder ran through her as her lover pressed his mouth into her vigina gently suckling her before pressing his tongue in to explore her body. She moaned to show her appreciation before returning the favor, using the better angle to run her tongue of the tip of his dick, feeling him half buck under her at the act. She lowered her hips down on him "not your turn to be dominant, Ichi-kun" he did not seem to mind but she littered her hips back up. Resisting the urge to press harder as he boyfriend worked his magic. 

Serafall was just about to start again when her senses warned her of something. It was a habit of the long war and one she had never even tried to break, even in something like this she remained alert. It took a moment before she recognized the devil power that had crept up on them, when she did her mouth quirked in a small smile. With one hand she moved the hair on the right side of her head behind her ear and leaning down she took part of him into her mouth, slowly circling her tongue around the member, Ichigo seemed to take some inspiration as finally she felt a finger began to gently rubbed against her clit, while the other hand began to fondle her ass. Good, good, use all that you have.

With him distracted she drew on her magic, her power of imagination. Unnoticed behind and above their spy ice began to take form, it was clearer than glass and only the size of a human eye. Serafall focused on that connection between her and the ice formed of her will. Her eyes closed as she built and cast the spell of her imagination. At once she was looking as if through her own eyes down on the spy. 

It was honestly adorable, the new girl seemed to have sensed something was up. Sona remembered hearing that she had been able to sense Ichigo from across dimensions, barriers and the like.

The acting orb floated down behind the girl, she was dressed in that yellow bikini, kneeling in the sand behind one of the palm trees. She honestly had an excellent view to the festivities. Speaking of which, she moved her hand to gently cup his balls running her fingers over the sensitive vulnerable sack.

Her sensor gently moved unlit she could get a good look at the girls face. It was best red naturally, grey eyes wide as she stared as if enraptured. Serafall wondered if she noticed the way her legs had pressed together, her inner thighs rubbing against one another, or the way her nipples were poking against her top. Probably not ...on a whim she drew back her mouth leaving his dick with a pop. The girl made a low sound of pure desire, her reaction growing stronger as Serafall began again to run her tounge over the member, and with her hair pulled back it gave the girl a full show. 

For good measure she sank her hips down on Ichigo's face drawing an annoyed sound and a light slap on her butt. She giggled but did not relent, returning the favor by taking him completely in her mouth all the way down to the base. 

"Wow" the girl whispered.

Had it been someone who was not going to be part of the relationship watching she would have felt with them, but this had an almost one hundred percent chance of being part of it so, her lips quirked then she did not mind a show ...plus the girl had called her Levi tan so that put her way ahead in her book.

"Mmmph" came the sound of her lovers voice, Serafall sat up suddenly and ground her crotch on his face letting out the moans she had been holding back. He could have thrown her off I'd his had wished but now with both hands fondling her ass and a mouth hard at work licking up her essence, exploring her depths growing more bold as he took the time to flick her clit with his tongue, he seemed content save for the wet throbbing boner but she had a plan for that.

"That's it" she said aloud bring the girl under her barrier so she could hear them "B+" she concluded. That earned her another spank drawing out a giggle from her lips "Spanking the teacher does not get bonus points" her body convulsed but she ignored it, bring up her hands to fondle her own breasts, teasing her nipples with fingers that knew what they were doing. 

With one eye she watch the new girl, her body almost trembling with arousal. After a long moment the girl drew herself to her knees and after a heartbeat of hesitation pulled up her top to reveal her large perky boobs, an equal to any girl here in Serafalls opinion. The girl bit her lip sweat dripping down her cheek as her eyes stayed locked on the two of them. 

'Come on' Serafall thought.

The girls hands moved from the sand and slowly, hesitantly began to explore her own breasts, almost at once the girl bit back a cry, her orange hair swaying with the motion of her body. 

"Almost Ichi-chan" she whispered "Almost" the words seemed to drive him on, greedily lapping at her vigina, pressing his hands and fingers into the plush skin of her ass. Her legs began to squeeze his head as a thrill built in her core and began to spread "Ichi-chan" she gasped out not having to fake how hard it was.

The girl made a sound of aroused frustration, her cute nipples rock solid, her bikini bottom becoming damp. "Uhhhhh" pleasure exploded throughout her body. Her hips trembled as more of her essence dribbled out of her snatch. 

She let out a long sigh before rolling off the boy, revealing his red face, wet with her essence but proud looking even if his lower half looked absolutely frustrated. "Good boy" she laughed "Now stand up" he did so quickly no doubt suspecting what was coming. Once more she got on her knees, though this time her ass was facing the hidden girl her legs spread in an uncomfortable manner but leading by example required sacrifice. The girl was in a good position to clearly view her vigina, as before she began to bob up and down on her lovers cock, but this time her fingers went down between her legs and two slipped into her still quivering cunt. Now given that she had just come off quite the orgasm it did not feel like much but that was not the point.

From her acting sensor she watched as the girl stared in fascination and probably a hint of envy at the expression of pure delight on Ichigo's face. But she also saw what else was happening, and one of her hands fondling her boobs began to drift between her legs. Fingers exploring with a sense of wonder the sensitive lovely part of her body.

Her work done Serafall closed her legs and moved to the full height her knees allowed. The girl looked quite busy now, on hand on her naked boob, the other gently teasing the petals of her sex. 

With what she knew to be a naughty expression she removed her mouth from his cock, the flesh once again covered in saliva. With an effort of will liquid began to pool and slide over her own chest making the flesh shine in the moonlight and become as slick as if they had been coated in lube. Without any pause or time for him to think about what she was doing, she trapped his cock in the valley between her boobs using her hands to tighten the trap. She could grow to like the open mouthed fish like expression on his face. 

It was easy to move her boobs up and down, liquid she had coated them in making for easy pleasurable passage. His whole body trembled, his fists clenching in contraction as he attempted to prolonged this amazing pleasure. She began to move faster, bending her neck so that her mouth could give attention to the head poking out between the two hills . "Sera" he whimpered. The sound only encouraging her as she began to play with her boobs almost juggling her breasts around his cock, one went the other went down or both were pressed in tight so that his trapped dick was forced to endure the full glory of her moving breasts. 

However it seemed his self control was nearing its limits, her body rocked as he began to thrust "No" she said sharply and he froze. "That does not work all that well like this...I'm not tall enough. " she lowered herself to the sand her back pressing into the white, her hands cupping the sides of her boobs pressing them together. "There this much better for thrusting" she smiled at him "Do I need to spell out how to accomplish this?"

She did not, he straddled her chest not putting any weight on her, "There you go" she encouraged. One of her eyes looking through the scrying sensor as the girl drove herself headlong onto what looked to be her first orgasm. 

Heat pressed between her boobs as he slipped his dick between the mounds of pressed flesh "Let it all out Ichigo" she whispered "I can take it" 

She held his breath almost stop as if he thought he had imagined what he heard. She just smiled invitingly, his breath returned in a rush as his hips smacked into her breasts. It broke any restraint he seemed to have left and he began to thrust, and the force made her upper body quake her full boobs tremble even as she held them close and tight for his passage, the head battered into her open and waiting mouth, encouraging him even more. For blessed seconds he was akin to a beast in heat driving as hard as he could, each time reaching her mouth with a snarl of delight. She saw his eyes flicker yellow, saw the girl accidentally howl her second orgasm but thankfully Ichig was quite busy.

She felt this thrusts grow erratic his face flush pure red, at last with one mighty thrust he unleashed a thick stream of white that coated her face in several ropy strands before pulling back and spilling the rest onto her waiting breasts. He made a sound of putrid exhaustion and collapsed beside her in the sand almost in time with the girl watching them. 

His breaths were ragged his eyes unfocused, she lay there with him, keeping an eye on the girl who was slowly recovering herself. A flare of power sent water over her body cleaning it of the aftermath. "gods" he whispered "that felt better than I ever imagined" his voice was back to normal. His eyes refocused on her "You are ...amazing"

Her lip curled "I know"

He pulled her to him in a hug "Thank you for this Levi-tan"

"I didn't do all the work Ichi-chan, you got a b + remember?" There was a light half hearted slap at her backside which did not quite make it.

"I'm glad enjoyed you Ichi-chan" she closed her eyes and spoke so that both he and the girl could here. "There is nothing wrong with this Ichigo, to pleasure one another, nothing to avoid." She shook her head "nothing to be ashamed of. Things can always change, violence, chance, misfortune, all of these and more." She moved her hands through his hair "don't be ashamed with the feelings we were given, don't be afraid when us girls tell you we are ready." His arm curled around her back "And" she added light heartedly "If you ever feel pant up and I'm around feel free to visit" he made a sound "None of that you" she chided "I am a maou if I don't want to I will damn well tell you" 

"Yes malm" he replied 

"Yes teacher" she corrected "I'm going to have to bring a cane next time I act as teacher, perhaps that will teach you."

He chuckled "Thank you Serafall" somehow when he used her full name it felt special, just as special as her preferred title. "I will remember what you have told me" he let out a long sigh "I suppose this is a good time to talk, Akneo told me today that she and Asia… "

"Like you?"

"Yes"

"Good, you have my permission"

"What?" He blinked in confusion.

"There are those and others, I don't mind at all, we find love and hope where we can, even a devils life can be too short."

"Others?" He sounded almost panicked.

"They will reveal themselves when ready" She put a finger on his nose "Honestly did you think I would say no?"

"Yes?"

"So-tan has a dream house she likes to design when she wants to destress, the other day I was looking over her shoulder and noted more bedrooms than were necessary, she told me it was for the others that were coming, followed by a two minute rant on your dense nature."

"Oh dear"

"Don't worry Ichi-chan your doing fine, just be you and keep an eye out, I'm sure you can figure out one of the obvious ones." The girl was starting to sneak away but froze at the words.

"My brain is not ready" he gripped.

"Sleep on it Ichi-chan, we need to get back before anyone notices we are missing."

With the same care they had snuck away they moved back, no one seemed awake, the girl was back and doing a convincing job at pretending to sleep. She waited as he lay back down on his pallet and was out in twenty seconds. When he was she floated over to the girl who flinched slightly. "I'm not mad" she whispered "If you want to talk, if you want advice, or someone to gang up on Ichi-chan stop by when I am around, my door is open to you." The girls grey eye blinked open, confusion written on her face. "Glad you enjoyed the show by the way, explore yourself a little more its quite fun" she left the girl like that just as the poor girl what absolutely crimson. 

Drifting over to her mat she laid down to sleep the sleep of the super sexy Maou of love and justice. She had done good work this night and for that she was happy and drifted off to sleep with an ease that only sleeping near those she loved could bring. It was a good night to be Levi-tan.

1  
1  
1  
1  
1  
1

There you go, there was even some plot with this porn and now that this is out there well I will just have to see what happens.


	2. Getting Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa Yura makes her move on Ichigo in a hot steamy bath

1  
1  
1

“You know when I get home I am really going to miss this sort of thing.” Ichigo knew what she meant as he gazed around what passed for a bath in the rich houses of the underworld. A body of water the size of a pond with varying degrees of depth whose temperature was able to be controlled by a simple wooden panel. 

There was no soap or shampoo the water itself had magic woven into it allowing it to clean those who just sat in it, or swam depending on how one was feeling at the time. The white marble floors never seemed to grow slick with moisture and the fountain in the middle kept the water circulating and moving. They had no idea how many such places existed in the Sitiri Manor but it had not been all the hard to find a bath that had no one using. 

He glanced over at the Rook he was with, said girl had a wicked smile as she moved to lean against one of the walls. She looked quite stunning like that, her arms crossed over a tight white T shirt, the fabric soaked with sweat enough to see through to her red sports bra. The grey yoga pants clinging tightly to her legs and thighs, and to top it all off her blue hair which was still matted from her hot yoga session he had interpreted. “Well what are you looking at...strip let me see what I have to work with.”

A memory of months ago surfecd in his mind, of a time when he had told her he did not care if others saw his naked body. While that still held true for strangers now there was more meaning to the act to show her as a girlfriend his body. If it had not been for that night with Serafall he might have been embarrassed to do so. But now well….he did not make a show of it, that was something he did not think he could or wanted to do peeling off his shirt in a quick motion. The Rook seen his chest and back before, the way his arms were more developed than the rest of him. His back taunt with lean muscles, the slight looking strength in his chest, the lack of hair on most of his him. He turned away slightly as he pulled down his pants and underwear hearing an excited sound from the girl. He was already painfully hard and Tsubasa watching only seemed to make it worse. When he glanced at her he noted her wide eyes as she looked at the thing below his belt. 

Honestly beyond the fact that it was probably on the larger end of the spectrum he did not see what was so intriguing about his dick. Hell if big was what they were looking for then Chad had him beat by a clear margin. Or at least that had been the case the last time he and the guys had visited an onsen.

Then again he did not find the male body, especially his own all that attractive in the first place. The closest to that being Kiba who was clearly handsome though he only knew that in a mental sense. But Yura seemed to like what she saw and that was good enough for him, he stepped into the water moving until it was up to his waist turning around to face Tsubasa still who was still clothed. He crossed his arms and waited looking at her expectantly. 

"The term hard ass takes on a whole new meaning with you" she said in appreciation licking her lips. He tilted his head over his shoulder to look, it was not like he tried to make his muscles look good, if he had been going for that then he would have done a six pack. But the work he could have put into that served a much better use with things like sword and kido training. 

All he saw behind him was skin stretched tight by long hours of work it held none of the traits that he found so pleasant in the female form. "I guess" he turned to face back to her"Your turn" 

Yura took a moment to stretch arching her back like a cat. His eyes traced the motion running along her outstretched arms. They were thin, especially compared to him, like her waist, and shoulders, small yet leith in there own way, her shirt rose from the stretch showing a little of her belly. Smooth and flat as befitted an athlete. But as his eyes continue the track down her yoga pants clad lower half that changed. Her legs were powerful from the sports she played, hips flaring out from her small waist. 

In some ways she had a body type like Chun li if the fictional character had human proportions when it came to legs. Speaking of that he made a mental not to ask her to cosplay a Chun li outfit one day, in the far, far, far future. She would look quite good in that.

Her shirt came up first, revealing the smooth skin of her belly and shoulders her red sports bra following in quick succession. Her modest chest was amazingly perky today, each the perfect size to wrap a hand around. Her nipples were smaller than what Serafall had but were no less perfect as they stood at attention even in the heated room. She turned away from him before pulling down her pants, it took his stunned brain a moment to process that she had no underwear on beneath the garment. The grey fabric fell away to reveal her perfect ass, he knew from feel it was toned with just a hint of softness. Seeing it fully revealed in profile with the rest of her it looked big and amazing. She did a little dance on one leg as she pulled her pant legs off one then the other. 

Yura took a moment to breathe before turning around her hand covering the space between her legs. The modest action seemed completely at odds with how she normally acted, but right then she looked more beautiful than ever, her tone still slightly tanned from the beach, sweat dripping down her smooth skin, her face flushed with excitement and uncertainty. He was about to move over and meet her if that was what she needed when she moved her hand even widening her stance to give him a good look.

Like the rest of her, the sight was perfect, like Serafall she was perfectly smooth, the small closed lips of her vagina pressed together tightly. Even the skin between her legs was toned and lovely, the girl was a vision of athletic perfection. Yura must have seen something in his heavy breathing and tense stance because the hint of shyness faded and she strutted over to the bath like she was on a runway and not white tile his eyes following her every step of the way. 

“Oh that feels good” She whispered as she reached him the water just above her waist she paused beside him putting a hand on his bar chest “Now I actually do need to take a bath, do you mind waiting for that?” 

Ichigo just gave her a look and fought down the fire in his belly that her simple touch had drawn up “I am more than fine if this is all we do” at the very least he would have very nice dreams about seeing her in her naked glory... but he dreams had a habit of being hijacked so that was unlikely.

He moved back and sat down on the smooth stone shelf below the water content to watch his….his...yes his girlfriend run a washcloth over her body causing the magic sown into the water of the bath to react even faster. “So while I’m doing this how about you tell me all about what You and Serafall did.”

“You really could just ask her directly”

“I want to hear it from you lover boy” she chided slowly washing her breasts in full view of his gaze.”

“Ok” he sighed 

1  
1  
1

“Wow” Tsubasa shook her head “All that?”

“Yep, she even informed me afterward not to be greedy to expect what she could do from every girl I am with.” 

Tsubasa sat down beside him having finished her bathing “Part of me is really happy she did that, the other is annoyed because it feels like she is beating me.”

“Please don’t make this a contest” he whispered “I don’t think my imagination could take it.” 

“No, no” she leaned her head against his shoulder “Just thinking out loud, I mean I know what I want to do but have never done it ya know.”

“I know the feeling.” 

He ran a hand through her dripping wet hair letting this moment last, the feeling of haste had faded and they could take things as slow as they wanted. “Still it's given me what I needed to know” her smile was turning naughty again “I have something in mind that she has not done with you”

“Oh?”

“Its a surprise” he felt her hand move to his chest pressing against the layered muscle before moving down. Despite knowing what was coming he flinched as her smooth hand wrapped around his shaft. Her expression was one of intense curiosity, her eyes locked down on where her hand was. Slowly experimentally she ran her hand along the whole length exploring this forigen object in her grasp. 

Deciding to return the favor he moved his hand from her hair down under her arm and around one of her breasts that seemed to ache for touch. She froze for a moment as he put to work what Serafall had taught him, it was easier because his hand could almost fit over a lot more of it than Serafall’s impressive chest. She made a small sound when he teased the stiff nipple with a few of his fingers and in response she began to move her hand up and down sending ripples of pleasure through his core. 

Well looks like they were getting started, he stood up gently pulling away from her and reaching down grasped her and lifting her clear of the bath placing her naked ass on the tile leaving only her legs in the water. Ignoring her question he put a knee on the spot where she had been sitting and lowered his head between her legs. 

Ichigo to a moment to feel just a little bit proud. Serafall had told him she was easy to please and that such a thing would not be the case with every woman. So almost without a thought as to why he had been running through what he knew about the act of oral sex and how he could do better. 

For one he was a doctor’s kid he knew the human body very well, reproductive health had been an aspect of that. So when he actually put his mind to the matter he had realized a few important things that would apply to the act, such as where people were most sensitive and other nice things like that.

She moaned as he gently parted her folds to reveal the pink flesh beneath, his heavy breath ran over the sensitive skin a moment before he tasted her running his tongue over the petels of her sex. 

1

Tsubasa Yura had never felt anything like this before, sure she had messed around with her own fingers but this, this felt a thousand times better. Each motion of his tongue inside her set rumbles of thunder off in her core. Her hands were locked pressing down into the tile hard as she bucked desperate to feel more. In response his hands moved across her hips and ass gripping tightly and forcing her back down holding her in place. “Damn” she whimpered. 

She was supposed to be the one in charge right now, but it seemed even one night with the Maou was enough to put him leagues beyond her. She felt him pause before his mouth latched onto something and her whole world went white, it was not an orgasm it was a simple reaction to the sensitive nub of her clitoris. She had not meant to scream as she did in that moment and could only pray no one could hear them with the doors closed. 

Her lover only focused on her weak point for a moment before his tongue returned to work tracing the folds of her sex, pressing into her a little here or there. The act causing her legs to squeeze tight around his head. Thankfully he was a fellow rook so he hardly noticed the pressure that would have been uncomfortable for a normal mortal. Tsubasa whimpered when he pulled away before stiffening when a single finger began to gently ease its way inside of her. It did not feel quite as nice as his tongue, but even as that thought entered her head she felt his breath on her crotch followed by what felt like an assault on her clit. It was combined with the steady rhythm of his finger gently entering her. She thrashed in place making him have to work at holding down her body down with one hand. 

When the second finger slipped in, his speed increased though to her sexual irritation he did not push in as deep as he could. She could feel the pressure rising in her core under the stream of stimulation. He must have sensed it too as he removed his finger and used the diget to tease her slit so open it sent a flush of shame though her at the exposure. With her fully unveiled his tongue went to work even harder hitting every weak point and when IT came, she could only shutter under the power of a rush of pleasure that blotted out everything she was. She did not scream, though not for lack of trying, some small part of her mind wondering why the hell was she so sensitive?”

1

Her legs had wrapped around him company holding him in place in a grip of steel as her hands clawed into his hair desperately. Part of him felt good at seeing his homework pay off like this, the other part was staring in confusion at the glowing symbol that had appeared just above the devil’s crotch.

His mark, the Quincy Cross, emblazoned on two others but now on her. It was glowing a bright blue white as Yura thrashed in place her eyes screwed close. It lasted for all of five seconds before the mark vanished and the girl collapsed onto the tile releasing him from her hold. The girl was breathing hard her lips moving as if trying to speak but no words coming forth instead the Rook let out a low languid moan. “Where the fuuuk did you lean that” she half slurred.

Now did not seem like a good moment to ruin the mood so he just smiled and said with all the confidence he had “An excellent teacher”  
Tsubasa recovered from the shock, and after a moment of effort managed to sit up “Perhaps I should ask Serafall for tips if she is that good at teaching.”

He grabbed her by her legs and slid her closer to him, leaning in for a kiss. The action seemed to surprise her but she returned it with as much vigor as she could manage. It felt odd being the one who knew how to kiss better but not unpleasant. He kept it gentle wanted even more to show her a good time, to make this moment between them something that would let them grow. He ran his hands along her naked back and she returned the favor, when they pulled away for air her already red face had grown even more crimson. 

“Ok cassanova my turn” she snarled apparently embarrassed though he could not tell why, still the fact that she could swing him around her whole body with ease ,and only the use of one arm, was more than a bit of a turn on. She stopped before she would have slammed him into the tile floor “Uh sorry” she mumbled. He nodded and took a seat on the tile floor his legs still in the water. The glint in her eye told him that she fully intended to have him squirming before this night was over and who was he to fight against that? 

Tsubasa Yura paused as she came face to face with fully erect member, he did not know whether to be pleased or perturbed that this powerful girl seemed intimidated by the sight. Nevertheless he relaxed and waited to see what she had in mind, no sense in rushing.

1

For a moment her mind was blank as she started at the first real close up of a penis. Porn had nothing on the real thing, plus there were no tricks to make it seem bigger than it was. Which was a good thing as he was stupid big already, she had known that when she had touched it the first time but seeing it like this was a whole other matter. 

In her mind when she had wrung the full description of what he had done with Serafall most of it had not seemed too hard for her to replicate, the tit fuck could be skipped. Sure they could do it but it would not be the same, plus she had other ideas. But she had not really considered that she would not have been able to fit the whole thing in her mouth. 

Plus she had no idea how it would taste, her eyes glanced up at him and ...damn him he was still looking amused, relaxed, not writhing and moaning like she had been. Leaning forward she gave the tip and experimental lick, it was odd, she had expected some unique taste. Something salty like in the erotic fiction or sweet or...come to think of it there were a lot of flavors that had been used to describe this body part. But it tasted like skin, sure a little stronger but kind of like licking her own arm. 

That made things easier, plus the way he shivered and lost that amaused look that would have drove her on even if it tasted bad. Calling to mind the videos she had seen in her life she began to experiment, fully kneeling down in the water to get a better angle. Her tongue reached out and brushed against the base of his cock before she drew it upward along his length. It got another shiver from him, so she continued gently bathing the member with her tongue tasting every part of him. One advantage of being completely new is that she felt no compunction to do things quickly, besides the feeling of power she was getting from watching her normally oh so composed boyfriend squirm at her mercy was oh so nice. 

Now came the next part, gently she put her hands on his inner thighs to keep him from moving too much. His dick was just a few inches away from her mouth and she hesitated for a moment then lowered herself and closed her mouth around the engorged head. He jerked as she ran her tongue over it sucking on it like she might a popsicle. That got her a moan a sound she was going to get more off if she had her way. 

Slowly she lowered herself down along its length, Serafall had appernaly taken this whole monster into her mouth. This close, with the stupid big thing sliding into her mouth she felt a sort of respect for the women, taking a risk she lowered herself and then jerked back as her body almost reacted in a gag. She did not know for sure how much she had taken in perhaps almost five inches, four and two thirds at least. 

Well that was for that for now, she would not be able to mimic the Maou on that front right now, still she would use what she had. From the sounds he was making her boyfriend certainly did not seem to mind the difference, so knowing her limits now she bobbed her head up and down near abandoned only careful not to take too much in. 

“Yura” he whispered eyes screwed shut.

Yes say her name, say it again, grab her head and shove...right that too far right now no need to get ahead of herself. “Yura” now she had seen enough porn to know what was coming next and right now she was not feeling quite brave enough to go so far as a swallow. So with one last motion she took as much of his cock as she could before pulling back sucking as hard as she could before releasing it with a wet pop. She heard a gasp from him and only just managed to close her eyes before something warm and sticky splattered across her eyes, nose and mouth. She lowered herself into the water shaking her head, the magic within the baths cleaning off the sticky cum covering her face. 

As she surfaced she found her boyfriend looking completely relaxed leaning back on his hands and breathing as if he had just won a race. “Sorry” he gasped.

“About what?” she shook her head, “I knew that was coming, it was one of the reasons why I thought these baths would be a good place.” she moved to him crawling onto his lap sitting down across his deflated cock. Which to her surprise immediately reacted, going from soft to steel hard in the space of a few heartbeats. The stupid big thing pressed between her legs, its length long enough to push up aginst her suddenly acheing vagina and a little between her butt cheeks. 

“Well” she blinked “I was going for a kind of romantic sexy but I guess we should not underestimate your stamina.”

He seemed just as amused as her and grinned “I have beaten several opponents that way” then he kissed her wrapping his arms around her body and she was quick to return the favor. Somehow this act made everything all the more arousing. Just the kiss, the touch, their tongues dueling, she could feel him grow somehow harder under her, perhaps even a little bit bigger too though that was probably just wistful thinking on her part.

They pulled away for air “You know everything I knew about boys told me that after one goes down there should be a long recovery.”

“Everyone is different” was all he said back leaning in for another kiss.

“Wait” she stopped him with a hand on his chest “I want to try something” her cheeks turned a little red at the thought.

“Well I’m game for just about anything but I’m a horny teenage boy so take of that what you will.” 

“Ok” so she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

1

“Uh I know I said I was up for anything but that does not include hurting you” his words carried the incredulity he felt.

His Yura glared at him cheeks blushing “I’m asking you to spank my butt not punch me in the gut.” 

Oh he wanted to do what she had asked, though he had not known how much he wanted to until she had said it. And it was that same desire which made him hesitate, worry that he was somehow bad for feeling it.

Sure she had told him she might like to try something like this, but knowing it and being in the moment were two vastly separate things. “What’s with that look” she glared at him “I know you like the idea of it” the words took him back to a memory. 

“If you decied to spank me over this, at least do it where he can watch” Yura had said to Sona

The image that had brought to his mind had been too much Serafall jumped a little “Oh he liked that” she informed the room  
That had not been all that long ago and yet it felt like a lifetime from where he had been to where he was now.

“Look im a Rook just like you” she said evenly, “I can take a little rough treatment and do you know what will happen if I decided I don’t like it?”

“You’ll punch me?”

“No I’ll tell you stop and you will stop” she said the words with complete trust “And that will be that.”

Well she was not wrong “So let's do something you did not do with Serafall”

“Your going to brag about this to her aren't you.”

She nodded with a smile “It's only fair since she did this sort of thing first and I doubt a Maou would want to try something like a good old fashioned spanking.” oh one should never say never with Serafall...but was he really going to complain if they used him as the toy in some sort of erotic contest? 

No he decided he would not and for that matter he would simply let them do what they wanted. Yes that was easy to think about, he almost jumped as Tsubasa squirmed across his lap, their slick bodies sliding as if they had been covered in oil. 

He looked down to see her amazing ass slide across his lap, soft on the outside toned underneath, an erotic sight indeed and if one could get harder than he was then? Well it was happening. His trapped erection just as slick as the rest of him followed the past of least resistance slipping in between her thighs to nesel comfortably in a sudden fleshy prison. Tsubasa laugh and deliberately squeeze that area of her body making him jerk at the sudden pressure. 

Well if that was how she wanted to play then, he brought his hand down on her ass. There was no real power behind it just like when he had been with Serafall a playful swat it sounded nice but “Boo you can do better” she taunted. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” could sense almost sense her roll her eyes “Act like your trying to punish me”

“You mean like Sona does?”

“Not quite, two hundered magically empowered strikes to the ass is an actual punishment as well as being fun...”

“You mean you like it when she does it?”

“Kind of but there is no way in hell I’m telling her that and you better not either”

“My lips are sealed but still acting like that is not easy for me to do, I would never use something that turns me on as a punishment that just seems...wrong.”

“Oh use those balls you have there and pretend then.” Yura chided.

“Ok” he replied meekly, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and opened them again, this time when his hand impacted her ease she jerked as he left a red handprint across both of her cheeks. He added a second and a third before pausing to gently rub her butt, once she relaxed her spanked her again. Yura grunted and he noted that she had closed her eyes, that her face was very red and...and she was smiling. 

Feeling a little bolder he put a bit more power into the blows, his hand impacting her ass with loud echoing slaps, he aimed for the skin that was not red or not red enough. Pausing after each half a dozen spanks feeling guilty for how much he was enjoying this and rubbing down the skin he had just been assaulting. 

The Rook had not made any sound beyond a few grunts, her body however had began to move and react to his attention. Her ass rising and falling causing her thighs to slide along his dick in a very distracting manor. Keeping to the same power he spanked both of her cheeks in quick succession before deciding to run a finger down her butt. She jerked in surprise as it drew across quite her anus but relaxed as he continued down to her vagina. His finger came away wet with something that was most certainly not water. 

After a few more slaps across her ass leaving it almost cherry red, a sign to him that he might have been using too much of his strength he moved is finger to gently tease his girlfriends slit “I think that's a good stopping point.” he whispered surprised at how husky his voice was.

“No” she shook her head, “I’m so close” she turned she began to shift again, using her body to move his dick until it was no longer between her thighs and pressed up at an angle against her belly. 

“Right here” she pointed between her legs “Spank me right there” she closed her legs so that from this angle he could see both her amazing ass and dripping cunt at the same time “Right over it, and harder.”

The words were both an order and a request, so without saying anything else he raised his hand and took aim. When his hand came down it almost had the strength that he might use when sparring with the devils, enough to hurt, enough to teach but not enough to break or injure. She jerked as it impacted, the second blow drew out a cry, the third an aroused wail, putting just a bit more of his strength he brought his hand down hard. The sound was almost like a thunderclap, “FUCK!” the Rook howled starting to thrash for a moment her legs trembling as as arousal started trickled down her legs. 

His work done he began to ever so gently rub her abused red ass, wishing he had something to put on it after what he had done. Yura sighed as she came down slowly, the efforts of his hand making the journey much more pleasant “Well I think that's a hard yes on that” Gingerly she slid off his lap and deliberately turned so she could sit up, wincing as her bottom touched the tile 

“Wow, I’m am going to feel that tonight.” She glanced at him then down at his erection “And it seems someone enjoyed that almost as much as me”

He did not answer, feeling a rush of embarrassment steal any words he might have had “Now let's take care of you, since you seem to like my butt so much I think you might like to try this.” her grin was as scary as it was arousing. She slipped into the water and motined for him to follow her. Ichigo did so excitement making his knees feel a little week, his eyes were glued to her crimson backside which swayed through the water like temptation itself, and her tall lovely back, shapely powerful legs were not bad to look at either. She reached a part of the bath wall where she could walk up next to with, no ledge a few feet below the water for sitting, moving until her ass was fully out of the water and she could lean on the pool edge with her hands “Now if what I saw works, just put your dick between my cheeks use you hand to push them together and start thrusting. 

“Uh” gods that image was amazing “But I just, I mean won't that hurt?”

“Thats kind of the point, look in the video I watched the fantasy was that the headmaster took time out of his day to discipline and help one of his students and this was the reward for all his hard work.” she paused for a moment “Look I realize it's porn and it does not make sense now do you want to do this or have blue balls for the rest of the night?” 

“Yes malm” he walked forward and did as he was told placing his penis between her cheeks, gripping the cherry red flesh gently. Yura still groaned when he did though that smile on her face just grew wider. Pushing the skin together and marveling at how different it felt then when Serfall had used her breasts to do much the same thing. On that pleasant thought he curled his toes focused his mind and with hard rapid thrusts began to move. 

His hips smacked against her butt in a pleasant sound that echoed through the bath chamber, almost without realizing it he his grip on her ass tightened as he pressed her cheeks in harder. She was grunting with every hard thrust digging in her feet and pressing against the pool edge with her inborn Rook strength. It felt so good, her skin so hot, the sight of her so amazing, she had titted her head back to watch him. Her expression one of pure victory as he let himself go wild, his focus keeping him from exploding letting him feel this sensation for as long as possible. Sliding between the two mounds of her ass pressed to allow for greater pleasure, to feel her under him, her body taking the force he put on it. He just never wanted it to end and yet it had too and when it did….he snarled grinding his teeth as his body lost the battle. With one last thrust that nearly knocked the girl from her spot he exploded. Streams of white landing across her back, some in her hair and the last final release landed across her flaming ass cheeks. 

He just let himself collapse into the water and noted that she had done the same, letting the water clean them of sweat and reclean them after they had just done a good job dirtying themselves. Ichigo reached out finding her hand with his own as they lay there at the bottom of the pool. 

‘You know’ he thought ‘I could really get addicted to this’

He could not have known that Tsubasa Yura was thinking the exact same thing. 

1

“This show is great Levi-tan” Inoue Orihime smiled as they watched the season finale of Miracle Girl Levia-tan “Your so bold transforming like that”

Serafall smiled, she was talking about where she had been striped of her powers and since her characters clothing was created from power she had been butt ass naked for a good ten minutes. Now with her transformation they let her get away with little peeks of her naughty bits, but for something like that, angles and debris had been used to obscure all but her ass from view by those watching. It had been quite the fun experience “ And Sona-san came to your rescue?”

“No” she teased “That was fellow Miracle Girl Shitori-tan and that was really cool because up until that episode we had been real quiet as to whether there were more Miracle Girl’s or Levia-tan was the only one. As to how I got her to do it, well it was my birthday.” 

“Wow” Inoue leaned back on the bed, both of them were covered in chip crumbs and ice cream spills “I wonder how Ichigo-kun and Yura-san are doing”

The girl had surprised her by sensing before she did that her crush, and Serafall’s boyfriend was getting very close together. There had been a hint of sadness in the girl, she must have been feeling rather slow at the moment. With Ichigo engaging in all the fun indecent acts with another member of his Harem” it made her want to giggle. She would need to ring all the details out of Tsubasa so she could make her plans for her next assault. Perhaps she would get Inoue in on that perhaps a guiding hand might be what she needed to get her feelings out. Oh the thoughts and plans she had for everyone, “I think they are doing fine” she reached out and patted the girl’s shoulder “Don’t worry about it, one day that is going to be you” 

For about thirty seconds the girl was frozen as her mind no doubt ran through her perfect scenario before she put her face in her hands embarrassed beyond belief. “Ahh we will have to work on that Inoue-chan, there is nothing to be embarrassed about with fantasy” Perhaps some internet videos would help with that.

Inoue just groaned and tried to curl up in a ball “Ok, ok that's enough for now, what to start season 2?”  
The girl nodded desperate for something to be a distraction “I’ll get us more snacks” Serafall told her with a pat on the shoulder and a skip in her step moved to the fridge. 

1  
1  
1

Well that is attempt number two, I was trying to get across a little bit of the awkwardness that might arise from something like this. I don’t know If I did all that good but hey that is what is there for. Me trying my hand at lemons and all sorts of other things. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed they side story. 

And if you are reading this out of the blue i have a fanficion handle Fanboy913 with the story that this little side bit was spawned from. 

Anyway have a nice day.

Fanboy913


	3. Maid Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things that Akeno and Asia get up two when left on there own.

The former nun hummed the still remembered hymns of her bygone days, the clothing before her bent to the will of her steady fingers as she went about folding the clothes. She loved being able to do her part for the women who had taken her in. The queen had been more than willing to split the chores between them. Asia would take care of the all clothing related matters whether it be washing, cleaning, sewing etc, she would also take care of picking up and vacuuming. Akeno did everything in the kitchen, bathroom and all of the dusting (Due to her height) as well as any handyman issues that came up. The queen was surprisingly knowledgeable about electricity and the things that ran on it. 

As she passed an open window a breeze, it passed over her body causing her skirt to fly up. Her face went scarlet as one of the neighbors a kind old man was watering his plants and had looked up to greet her and got a huge eye full of purple panties. Desperately she shoved down the skirt going to her knees to hide behind the window seal.

Why was the window open? Why had it been that moment for the breeze. She froze as she looked across the hall and saw a mirror which clearly showed her current state. Akeno given her this outfit for when she was cleaning. A black dress with a frilly white apron, the skirt even shorter than the one on her school uniform. Reaching up she closed the window and the blinds before daring to stand making a sound of pure mortification.

Now alert for any more open windows she got back into her routine. Given how long they had been gone their home was mostly clean but a good dusting never hurt.

As she found her rhythm she started to sing, there were many hymns that she could not speak anymore but some still worked. It made time seem to fly as when she was done and emptying out the mop bucket leaving the hardwood sparkling it was around two in the afternoon.

Akeno had left early to go perform a contract so she did not know when the women would be back. Asia felt an odd turning in her gut at the knowledge. She wanted something, she knew, she did and knew it involved Akeno but for the life of her she could not call it to mind. 

The former nun looked around her as she came to the conclusion that she had done all the work that could be done. She might have the rest of the day to herself...but being alone had stopped being fun a long time ago. She could still remember that time, when her powers had been discovered. She had healed a fellow boy's leg and he had told the sisters. Almost before the day was done, she had been taken away from the other orphans the church had been raising. Taken away to have her power made use off, to learning scripture, and prayer. She had never seen any of those children again. 

The long days of loneliness had only been bearable through the love of her lord. Asia whimpered at the sharp pain in her head. That seemed to trigger whenever she would offer up her thanks.

But that was her old life, she set her face in a determined grimace. From her expression in the mirror polished refrigerator she saw a look that would not have been out of place on a toddler staring down the last cookie.

She had a home now, she was learning money, computers, she even owned her own clothing. She owned things...even now that gift Akeno had given her, the freedom to own something, to buy things to get gifts for others. Her heart beat faster at the pure gratitude she felt for what they had done. 

And she was not the only one who had changed her life. Her savior Ichigo Kurosaki, her best friend Issei, her face heated as she remembered he was going to take her and Akeno on a date, another thing she had never done before.

But that was a few days away, so Asia made her way to the last place she had to clean her room or rather there room. When she had first come to live her the guest room had been hers but over time she had sort of migrated into the master bedroom. 

There was not much left to do, as the laundry was already running, she just made the bed and picked up the items on the floor, doing a little dusting, cleaning up the adjacent bathroom. Honestly it was only another half an hour of work ending with her straightening out her dresser. 

She paused for a moment looking at the solid black box on it, it was unadorned simple and rather large. It had not been moved from the spot she had left it before they went to the underworld. Asia gulped as the thing seemed to hold her eyes on it, her breath going in and out at a rapid pace. She needed to go make food, Akeno would be back at some point and given that the women had been out this long she was not going to feel like making dinner. 

Turning away, she took a step before her treacherous mind whispered a bad idea. One that made her whole face go red, she swayed gently balancing on one leg than the others fighting with her own mind. It came down to the fact that she could do what she wanted, she was allowed to be her own person. Akeno told her that often enough, she hesitated as she turned back to the box and after a long moment before turning back and moving to open the lid.

1  
1  
1

Akeno Himejima let out a long yawn as the light flashed around her and she stood back in her living room. She must have looked a sight too, in fact, glancing at the mirror she could confirm that yes she did look a fight. Her hair was mussed, her Shrine Uniform was ripped torn and scuffed, there was even a bruise on her cheek. Lucifer's blood there were haunted houses and then there were horror movie houses. 

She patted the hidden pocket next to her heart feeling several very magical gems which were a wondrous bonus to what she had been paid already. However given that the house had four murderous ghosts, a masked serial killer in the basement followed by the fact that the house itself had awakened as an murder sprit… which was differeent that a ghost and required a different exorsizm… well she felt compensated.

Akeno took a moment to straighten her hair listening until she pinpointed the room Asia-chan was in. Honestly the smell of good food should have given it away, oh what a treasure that girl was. Though it was mostly her job to make the food and she made five star food, there were times like this when she really did not want more work, ever since the former nun moved in the girl seemed to always know when those times were. 

She must have come at a lull because after a moment the sound of her lovely voice filled the house. Singing along to the latest k pop she sounded good enough to be an idol herself. A few steps took her to the kitchen where she peeked in at the scene. "Oh my" she whispered.

While the girl did have the voice of an angel she could look the part of a devil when she wanted to. In that black dress with perfect white trim and generous cleavage, the long stockings, high heels, a white apron topped off by a frilly white ruffled headpiece. She looked the epitome of sexy french maid cosplay. The skirt went a little past her bottom but still much higher than was necessary. A built in white corset was pulled to a decent tightness. 

With the girls stature and her old preference for habits one might be forgiven for not noticing her curves. But with how fitting that maid costume was one could not help but see her lovely legs, her trim figure. The corset emphasized her chest showing it be the fine treasure that they were. Having thoroughly explored them before she knew they were on the high end of B cup. 

Asia rose up to her tiptoes reaching for a cup causing that short skirt to rise up just enough to show a hint of her purple panties. Oh that girl should not rule her up like this, it might throw her switch. Akeno walked back to the living room and announced "I'm home". There was a clicking sound as Asia came to meet her. "Your home" she froze as she caught a look at her state. 

"What happened to you." Akeno winched as she sat down "A possessed killer got the drop on me. I was hoping you could help with that."

"Of course" Akeno frowned as the girl walked over to her, the movement was slow and careful. Not at all like how she normally moved "Show me where it hurts"

What followed was a very relaxing season of healing as the girl mended all her aches and pains. Her dress was still slashed up but that could be fixed and honestly she did not feel like changing right now. "Thank you Asia" she stretched "I don't know how I ever did without you."

The girl beamed at her "I'm glad I can help, now let's get you something to eat." 

"That sounds lovely" 

1

Dinner and eye candy it did not get better than that "You don't have to clean the whole house" she chided "A room a day is fine"

"But I had the perfect outfit for cleaning" she spun around causing her skirt to flare up" 

"I like your color today" she commented.

The former nun slapped her skirt down her cheeks suddenly pink "Uh thank you" 

"Perhaps next time you can go commando, I'm willing to bet with that skirt it will feel real nice." 

"I-if you say so." Oh Akeno never tired of teasing her.

"Don't you need to feed Raigo kun?"

The girl gaped "You right" she got up and moved to get the sprite dragons favored dry food. Akeno took the time to watch as the girl bent over to find it, given the size of that skirt it was inevitable that it rode up showing off the girls whole panty clad butt. The motion even stretched the fabric quite nicely and… Akeno blinked at what she saw. She had to double check before a slinky sadistic smile graced her face. That naughty girl… oh her switch was well and truly flipped now. 

However she could wait, but her fellow devil was well and truly in trouble now. She licked her lips as her intent gaze sent a shiver up the former nuns spine. "Um Akeno san?" She had finished setting out the food and was in the process of summoning her familiar.

"Hmm" she replied sweetly.

The sprite dragon appeared stealing the girls attention as it showed her with affection. The girl had gotten used to its zappy tongue and cuddled the small creature giggling the whole time. The small dragon gave Akeno a wary eye, it had tried that same thing it had with Issei shocking her to establish dominance, however Akeno could shock back shock a lot harder, since then it considered her the alpha. It also did not like her but that was ok, they had an understanding.

"Asia chan, I know we have not gotten a chance to play since before the rating game, do you feel up for it tonight?"

The girl's breathing quickened as her face flushed again. "Y-Y-yes"

"Good, I have been feeling a little pent up myself" Akeno slowly got to her feet her back her massive chest jiggling "Good, take all the time you need with Reigo, I'll be waiting" she left the girl a blushing sputtering mess. Her hands began to loosen her clothing before she reached the bedroom. It was designed to come off In one go, a modest dress with an immodest secret. Stepping into the room she marveled at how clean it was, sure when she was by herself she had kept the house clean but Asia was a prodigy at the art of clean. In fact when she was summoned for a contract that was her most common task.

A pity to make a bit of a mess in but currently her sadistic side was a bit more active and she had some role play in mind. She gave a gentle shake and the shrine outfit fell away from her body, there was no fanfare nor should there have been. She was not wearing the proper underwear for that, a custom made sports bra and panties of a drab grey color. Given her contract comfort and mobility had been the key but it did not mean she liked the things, so she preferred her lacy bras and tight thongs or just going without.

She discarded the underwear on the floor along with the shrine outfit reveling in the freedom of the air on her naked skin. She glanced up at her full body mirror and saw a proud girl looking back. Boobs the size that dreams were made of, curves to drive other women to jealousy, fine features and soft eyes. Flowing dark hair, a temptress's smile, she saw that girl and so much more.

Beneath that were many things, a girl at war with herself, struggling to accept the part of her she had denied for so long. She saw a queen and friend, a proud women sure of herself of her body. Sure of her sexuality, of what she wanted to do. Hardened against this that would label her a slut or a whore. Certainly many had summoned her to be such and she had turned them all down. She was at peace and comfortable with her desires, and if some would label her as lesser because she indulged them then they could go fuck themselves.

She also saw the sadist and the submissive, two parts balanced inside her, the ability to find pleasure in both, hell with Asia more than willing to submit and enjoy that role she had been seeing a lot more of that side. But there was the other half, if she closed her eyes she could still feel the press of her body against Kurosaki's other half. His lips on hers plundering her mouth because he wanted it and was going to take it. The very thought sent a tingle down her loins and her breasts too responded as her nipples grew stiff. After all if that was a part of him then there had to be ana dominant in there somewhere. 

To be fair she was working on inspiring a little dom inside Asia as well. The thought of the meek devil standing over her, ordering a queen such as herself to pleasure her. Well that thought was just as arousing as what she was going to have Asia the Maid do. 

All in all, she was a woman who enjoyed a lot of things but only with those she loved or those she might grow to love. Which up until recently had made satisfying her appetites difficult as she only had herself, some toys and her expansive imagination. 

She turned around and looked over her shoulder to check out her plush ass smirking at the mirror and giving it a little slap to watch it jiggle. Oh right she did see a vain woman in her own way, proud of her body and not afraid to let others see it. Perhaps a good domination or two would suppress that, but not likely. 

On that note she wandered over to their bed and climbed onto it settling down leaning her back against the pillows. She did not know how long she would be waiting but she had made it a rule for herself to never rush Asia and if there was even a hint that she did not want to do something that was that. She was all too aware that she could abuse what they had and would rather die than let that happen. 

Akeno pushed away those thoughts, they were not going to help the tingle in her core. So she closed her eyes and gently moved a hand down between her legs. Her pointer ran over the small strip of hair above her slit her body absolutely smooth save for that. "mmmm" she hummed as her experienced finger ran over her aroused lips letting the feeling of sparks run through her core. In her mind she went to a different place, letting her mind drift as a fantasy formed out of the myriad of thoughts in her head.

Akeno's subconscious seemed to have settled on a mix of themes, she was dressed as the maid walking into a fine bedroom where master and mistress lie.

Her finger teased her clit before starting to rub slowly up and down across the length of her slit.

It was morning in her fantasy she had entered the room to clean it as she had been ordered. A loaded order, she could not clean without making noise and any maid who did so was punished by the master and misses. It was her turn now, the lowly submissive maid so far below the nobility as to be invisible save as a pretty set of holes and a quick tongue.

That was the fun thing about fantasy, no one around to judge you when you degrade yourself in your own mind. Plus in the real world she was not that… much of a submissive. 

Anyway, they had to have already been awake, she had barely stepped on the carpet when the Misses opened her eyes. They held a cruel satisfaction at odds with her blond hair and angelic looks. She was almost completely at odds with the master, orange hair muscled body, all coiled power and ferocity hidden behind a mask of nobility.

The miss locked her lips at the sight of her and with a laungad motion slipped out of the bed naked and smooth just as the master liked. She made a clicking sound of disappointment "So clumsy just like the others one might think they want us to punish them." The master stirred at his wife's words a low animalistic chuckle echoing in the room. 

"Oh dear" she replied in mock astonishment "This little tart has managed to wake both of us from our deserved sleep." She shook her head moving to the taller women with supreme confidence. "Strip and kneel slut." There was no choice for one as lowly as her, the outfit fell away under there gazes, and once that shame was complete she knelt.

The misses approached reaching out to grab her hair and with a violent jerk pulled her face into her hairless crotch. At least this she knew, the older maids used her like this. 

Akeno's finger slipped into her snatch continuing its steady rhythm of movement, and she let out a low moan.

The master was next as the misses took her pleasure and dragged her by the hair to her husband. His impossibly large cock steel hard, and without even a change to stare her head was forced down "No teeth tart or this thing is going up your ass rather than my much smaller toy. She could not answer as she was pushed down to gag, choking on the masters ridiculous tool. The misses controlling how much she took in with ruthless skill.

Akeno was feeling it now, bits of her magic were leaking out of her moving finger sending slight shocks through her system.

The master had nearly choked her when he had cum down her by then abused throat. It had not been her fault he had felt teeth he was just to big and now he had her in his powerful arms helpless as his cock pressed against her small anus, she pleaded for mercy as he made to haul her down..

Akeno blinked as she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. With a sigh, she rose out of her fantasy removing her finger from her poor scratch. Ohh she was nice and wet now, ready for a tongue growing more skilled by the day. Closing her legs she drew them against her body but leaving her chest on full display.

There was a knock on the door as there always was, far too polite for her own good sometimes. "Enter" Akeno ordered changeling the tone of her voice.

Asis peeked in first gulping as she looked over her naked body. Akeno's smirk grew a little as she waited calmly. The former nun entered the room, the queen licked her lips at the quivering girl still dressed in her lovely uniform. "You seem to have missed a few things in your cleaning today." 

"Yes Senpai" the girl bowed, the girl did not like the words master or mistress, dom, goddess, all of the normal names and so Senpai was the word she used when they were playing. It in all honesty made her heart skip a beat it was so adorable. 

“However, since you seem to be so incomptent, you need a bit of lesson. Take off your underwear before you start.”

Asia made a tiny squeaking sound at the order looking from her to the door as if she was going to make a dash for it. Akeno waited, if that was too far then it was too far and she would know in a second.

The girl’s throat bobbed as she gulped before reaching down under her dress careful to keep her skirt where it was, hiding her body from sight. Akeno watched the dance with amusement as the purple fabric slid down her legs, she attempted to move her feet as to slide them off without having to bend over with predictable results. She made a beeping sound as she spun and fell her hands catching her before her face smacked the floor but giving Akeno the view she had been hoping for. Asia’s pale butt was tight and firm rounded into a perfect bubble butt that just begged to be teased and toyed with. Speaking of toy’s, between her cheeks there was a shimmering red heart it stood out well in the light of the room. Akeno knew the toy well, she had bought it for the girl though she had been waiting to have a chance to use it. It was silver colored metal plug with a rather small girth because it was for a beginner with a narrow neck that allowed the anus to close around it tightly and completed by a real ruby heart that acted as the end.

The toy itself was a rather special little thing from the underworld, self lubricating with the ability to expand if one knew how to work it, metal designed to be absolutely non toxic, the ability to vibrate, and last but not least a small magical field that had been recharged by the user or someone who knew how it worked which kept a small filed around the heart shaped head for the user's comfort. Akeno well knew from her early experiments that such a shape was quite painful after a little walking. 

Asia scrambled kicking off her underwear and sitting up pulling down her skirt and looking at Akeno perhaps expecting...something bad? It was hard for the girl to break with her habit of thinking people would judge her for every little thing she did. Akeno just looked at her with hungry eyes her body even more charged by the sight. There was no judgment in her gaze she had enough to work on for her own self. No she wanted this girl, this girl she had come to care for so dearly. “I do hope you cleaned yourself before using that?”

The girl nodded rapidly “I used the spell.”

“What spell?”

“The one you used, with the water symbol”  
Hmm guess her lessons in magic were sinking in, after all neither of them wanted to be all sex all the time. There were times of the month, or a simple lack of desire but never a lack of things to do that did not involve things like this. Movies, magic, stories, they did a lot together, “So you saw me do it and figured out its use.”

“Well you just had shown it to me and given me all the safety tips proper use instructions, so I assumed you did that skip most of it.”

“Your starting to know me just as well I now myself” Akeno grinned “Now clean Maid”

“Yes Senpai” 

With her state of dress it was impossible for her not to flash the world as she bent over to pick up the clothing Akneo had left, there were flashes here and there of the red heart. Akeno made a motion with her hand and muttered the control word. Asia yelped in shock as the item expanded just hair but given where it was the effect was magnified “Faster” she warned “Or I make it much bigger. 

The girl was almost haphazard in her haste wobbling a little at the new pressure on her insides, her boobs and butt bouncing around as she hurried to throw the clothing in the laundry. “I did it senpai.”

“Yes” she replied in a board tone as she moved from her bed her bare feet pattering on the soft carpet. Asia’s eyes never left her swaying hips a noticeable tremble in her stance, “My eyes are up her girl” 

“S-sorry” she turned away so she did not see Akeno move her arm until it was on her shoulder and bending her over the bed. “Sempai?” the girl whimpered as Akeno ran a hand over her rear. 

“How long have you used this today girl?” she closed her fingers over the ruby heart and began to twist it side to side. “O-only a few hours” 

“That is very good training” Slowly she began to draw the plug back slowly allowing the girls anus to dilate, letting the plugs natural lube ease the process of extraction. “Senpai!” the girl wailed, Akeno shivered at the sound moving her other hand to caress Asia’s dripping sex slipping a finger in with utter ease. The contrast of the invading digit and the toy being removed sent all sorts of conflicting signals though the poor girl. Akeno drew the plug until she was stretched the widest then added in a second finger to the girl’s tight heat. Pulling the toy out as she began to rapidly thrust her fingers into the former Nuns cunt. 

There was a cute small gape as Asia’s body contracted at the sudden emptiness, though as a devil that it would rapidly return to normal. “Senpai, senpai, senpai” the girl whimpered over and over again. Akeno whispered the command word and the plug went to its smallest size, she watched Asia’s body with a sadists eye, the way her body twitched, the sweat on the girl’s brow the tone of her moans. 

Adding the barest hint of a shock to her fingers she waited until the last possible moment before shoving the plug back into her ass just as Asia’s vigina began to clech around the invading digits, using a third finger to press against the girls tiny clit . When her lover came she came loud letting loose a scream as her body clenched and convulsed under the assault of pleasure on her senses. Akeno wondered if her prudish upbringing had left her vulnerable to pleasure of if it was just Asia being Asia either way it did give her the warm satisfaction of a job well done.”

“My, my you naughty girl look at the mess you’ve made over the bed” Akeno gave the girls bubble butt a slap hard enough to leave a red handprint. Lost as the girl still was in her pleasure the action just sent odd signals though her. "Naughty and selfish" Akeno decided slapping her butt right over the plug causing her to jolt in place. The queen moved back from the girl and waited, Asia took her time to recover as the last of the pleasure faded. Her head turned back so she could look at the woman towering over her. Akeno licked her lips and glanced down between her legs then back up to the girl.

The former nun let out a shuddering gasp and forced herself to slip off the bed and onto her knees, she looked positively edible with the way sweat had coated her body in a perfect sheen. “Hmm” Akeno tilted her head noticing something now “You know I was not paying attention but did you shave?”

The girl looked away embarrassed one hand moving to cover her bald cunt “I was trying to do what you did.” Akeno glanced down at her styled landing strip “I messed up.”

“You could have just come to me.”

“But you already do so much” 

Akeno sighed “I see, well then until you decide to dom me for the first time I order you to keep it nice and smooth like that, sub’s don’t need it.”

There was one part excitement when the girl nodded in submission, a smaller part just a little disappointed. If she ever wanted to see this meek girl standing over her and in full control she needed to find an angle she could work on. But Asia Argento was just so eager to please it was quite difficult. Time would do it eventually but Akeno found just as much please in serving as being served, even broaching the subject with the girl but the former Nun did not seem to have a dominant bone in her body when it came to sex. 

Falling back into her role she tapped her finger loudly on her thigh, drawing Asia’s gaze to the clear arousal between her legs. Turning away from the girl her hips swaying she found her chair and sat down in its comfort legs spread. The air of the room caressing her burning lions running down the tight crease like the fingers of jack frost. Asia followed on her knees reaching up to grab Akeno’s legs for stability. There was little hesitation anymore from her lover, she had become quite proficient at this task. Starting with a small kiss that sent a spark up Akeno’s spine before her tongue went to work parting her folds with the grace of a rapier through armor. The queen moaned as the girl’s masterful tongue that by now knew almost every secet of her sex assulted her core with its gentle touch. 

WIth a casual motion of her legs Akeno wrapped them around the girls head, not tightly but warning that she was to keep at it until Akeno had finished. Reaching her hands up to cup her generous breasts Akeno began to slowly knead them, pulling at her nipples already hardened points on her skin letting the sensation dance though her body as Asia looked up to watch her green eyes shimmering with delight. “Uhh” Akeno moaned as the girl began to pay attention to her clit tonguing her depths before moving to gently run her mouth over the sensitive nub. She squeezed her legs tighter letting the feeling build, waiting for the right motion. 

She let go a heartbeat before she would have exploded and stood pulling away from the girl’s skilled tongue, a line of drool and her own essence still connecting Asia’s mouth to her pussy. With little effort she picked up the girl and tossed her onto the soft bed mounting her face and starting to move back and forth. She used the girl like she was a toy, essentially masterbating herself with Asia’s face, moaning like a creature in heat and pressing her snatch down onto the girl. 

She was in charge, she was above her when they lie in this bed and until the day came when the girl was ready to take charge this would be her place. With that thought driving her one, with Asia still using her tongue to please even as Akeno rode her face like the sadistic bitch she could be, the Queen came and came hard clamping down with her thighs, making Asia’s tongue work even harder, the pleasure last longer. With a final sigh she collapsed to her side reaching down and pulled the former nun to her chest and hugging her tightly.

Both took a few moments to let there bodies calm down “You are wonderful darling” the queen whispered. 

Asia made a pleased happy sound as she snuggled her face into Akeno’s chest “Your welcome” 

“Mmmm” Akeno tilted her head up and kissed her on the mouth a long and slow action, she pulled away enjoying the wide eyed expression of bliss on her lovers face. “So Asia-chan do you want to sit on my face?” 

The girl looked away “No thank you.” 

“Are you sure you could take charge yourself, tell me what to do.” she whispered, “You could make me turn that plug up to its higher settings and force it up my naughty ass. Oh, oh you could make me dress up as a Nun and by my superior.”

The poor girl was blushing “B-but I like when you do things to me.” 

“You like it when you make me happy, that's not the same thing.”

“That too, I like both and If I don’t I tell you.” Akeno remembered when the poor girl had found that german website and she had to spend a week helping that girl though night terrors with the promise that no even she did not want to do anything like that, such things were just gross. "All right then, how about we both get a nice shower and clean up before bed"

Asia made a sound of agreement "I'll have to change the comforter too." 

"Oh child" Akeno murmured "What did I do to deserve you."

Asia just smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth, which was about the boldest act the girl would do. And that was enough for now, though she would work on her and see what would happen.

1  
1  
1

Well that was intriguing never tried to really wright Yuri before so I hope it went well. Im sort of trying out new things like being less detailed in that fantasy of Akeno to see if it flowed right. Not sure If I like it or dont. 

Anyway have a goodday..


	4. School Fantasy Or Before the deadly fight.

Set before the fight with Kokibel, Sona steals some time with Ichigo before what might be there last fight.

Hope you all enjoy, this one is my first lemon with full intercourse, so fun fun fun, lets see how I can mess up sex with the skill that only someone who has never done it can do lol. 

1  
1  
1

All was quiet in the school, while most were going to sleep save those who had been given the guard shift,two devils were sneaking off. Or rather teleporting a short distance, Ichigo did not know what he expected when Sona had just teleported them without warning. 

He honestly had no way of knowing where he would end up when someone bent space to move them. But he had not expected a closet, they both landed on their backs. Soft gymnastics pads met them and made the experience comfortable. The dark was no match for his devil vision. It had the advantage of even letting one see color in the dark. He could see the pommel horse, the basket of balls, more padding, reasonable uniforms, the lot. 

He turned his head to look at Sona, the girl was staring at the ceiling her cheeks flushed. She must have known he was looking but refused to meet his gaze. "There is a very good chance we are going to die tomorrow." She said it with the calm dispassion of effort.

"Sona" he whispered gently. 

Her breathing shook "We could die tonight." Her voice broke as her control melted "I don't want to die, there are so many things I need to do." Her hands crossed over her chest "I'm so afraid, I can barely breathe, it feels like everything is moving to fast in slow motion." Her eyes screwed shut as tears started to leak out, "I can't be seen like this, but I need to be seen. I need, I need"

He rolled onto his side and drew her against him, pulling her head into his chest. She trembled her balled fists resting against his belly. "I don't want to die" she whimpered "Everyone else is so brave, the whole time we were talking I kept thinking that we should all run anyway. Even though I knew it would doom everyone in this city. I kept wishing that everyone felt that." A sob tore it's way from her chest "I'm a horrible person" 

"Sona" he said gently "Where are we?" She did not answer, but she did not have to "We are still here, still going to fight. You have not run, the saying goes that actions speak louder than words and I would argue that applies to thoughts as well. Most of the people here feel something similar yet here we all are."

"You don't" she replied.

"I'm broken" he answered with ease "Something inside me is wrong, twisted, I don't feel that way because of my experiences. Don't judge yourself against me. You and everyone else are the ones who are brave, all the fear you feel and yet you are all here."

"That's because none of us will leave the other"

"Love then, we love each other and for that we will have anything. He tilted her face up waiting until she opened her eyes "let me show you what I think you are." He kissed her gently moving his hand to cup the back of her head. Her hands unclenched long enough to grab his shirt before balling up again. She pushed into his kiss a desperate motion so full of fear and need. 

When they broke away tears were streaming down her face as she pressed herself into his neck "I'm not a bad person?"

"No not even close Sona"

"Then why do I feel like I am?"

"We all feel that sometimes" Ichigo closed his eyes "and that's ok, cause I'm here to make sure you don't get to believe that even for a second."

She shuddered "But I am selfish, a very selfish woman." Her breathing quickened "Do you know why I brought us here?" He did not answer "I'm scared, so scared that it will all end tonight." She half sobbed "Oh I'm a mess"

Ichigo pulled her tight against him "Just breath, talk when you are ready." That seemed to break it, she let it all go and cried, cried as only one can do when terrified, when stressed, when scared, when in the arms of someone they love. He held her there, every sob a new resolve, every shudder a determination to make the ones responsible pay for the pain that they had caused his Sona.

How much time passed he did not know, but her face was red and puffy by the time she was breathing normally again. Her entire body had relaxed, and he ignored the fact that she blew her nose into his shirt. A few moments after she realized she had done that her magic cleaned it away. "I bet I'm so sexy right now" she joked quietly.

"Hey no one us sexy all the time" he paused for a moment "Except for Akeno but its Akeno" that teasing tone got him a light punch in the chest. He maneuvered his hand to gently wipe off her eyes "Feel better?"

"I feel less worse it's close enough." Her magic began to move over her and clothing, washing and drawing out moisture leaving her perfectly clean looking. 

"Ichigo" she said at last, she was not looking at him "I don't know what will happen tonight, and there are a great many things I want to do before I might die." She took in a deep breath "I want to love you, I want too" she just could get it out directly "I want to feel you to, to," her eyes screwed shut "I want you to"

He put his head against hers to stare directly into her eyes. "Are your sure?" He did not need her to finish he knew what she would say.

"Yes" she looked very scared when she said it but say it she did. "I want this more than anything. I want this memory" before I might not be able to make it, was left unsaid. "I even prepared the spells so that no accidents might happen we can do…. It without worry.” 

He wanted to tell her that he was not going to let that happen, that he would put a thousand percent into dragging all of them through alive. But he also knew that you could never truly know tomorrow. So he sat up drawing her body with him, his fingers gently worked at the buttons of her black vest. His eyes never left hers in that time, with a nod he gently removed the vest before letting his hands gently feel the mounds of flesh beneath her white shirt. Her breath seemed to catch on something. He kissed her again, this time with tongue and effort forcing her mouth to surrender to his.

She made some sound of confusion but let him have his way, not even noticing his fingers starting to undo the buttons of her shirt. When he pulled away for her to breath he was on the last one and when she looked down to see her his hands were he was pulling the fabric away. "Wait" she gasped.

He was already staring at her lovely chest covered only by a simple baby blue bra. But at her words he froze "I" she stammered "I'll do that." She seemed almost in a panic. 

Slowly he leaned back "Sorry" she looked away embarrassed. With a small shake she slide her arm out of the shirt and drew it off her other side. Almost on reflex her hands moved up to her bra to cover herself. "Damn it" she mumbled "Pull yourself together" 

Sona forced her hands to move behind her and after a moment there was a soft click and the bra fell down to join the shirt. He fixed his hungry gaze on her chest, her perfect smooth skin, the trim sight of her waist and of course her perfectly sized b cups. Both of them looked incredibly perky, begging to be touched and fondled. It was an effort not to do so, because she was not done yet. There was another click and she quickly drew her skirt off of her hips. Her panties were the same baby blue as her bra hugging her hips and butt in a form fitting grip. 

Once again Sona hesitated looking over at him, at his hungry eyes, burning desire all aimed at her. No one else in the world had a chance in his head right now. The goddess before him demanded all his attention. With a small gulp she steeled herself then turned around completely as if she could not bear the thought of taking off that last piece of clothing while looking at him. Not that he was complaining, her pale butt was a sight to behold as the fabric hiding it was pulled away. Two perfectly sized almost white cheeks that matched her body as well as her gentle breasts. Somehow though it was even hotter because he could see her glasses still on her face and she had not bothered to remove her shoes and socks...hot.

She took the time to fold her underwear and place it in the pile but did not turn around, most of her neck and head that he could see was red. Poor So-tan, thankfully he had been getting in a bit of practice here and there. He pulled himself over to her, spreading his legs and drawing her back against him. He seemed so much larger than her like this, his body almost enfolding her naked form. He leaned against her neck and gently kissed it before moving his mouth up to whisper in her ear “Your very tense Sona if it is left like this your first time is going to hurt, I'm not going to let that happen”

Once again he thanked his lucky stars for being the son of a doctor, for having to learn about the human body, truths and myths that still stuck around to this day. For example, a girl’s first time did not have to hurt, the hymen for example could tear a little but that was not always or even most of the time the case. Hell it was not even a reliable indicator of one's virginity, if someone was stupid enough to care about that sort of thing. 

He moved his hand up to her naked breast to gently run his hands over it, causing the girl to suck in a breath. With his other hand he moved it down her belly slowly, feeling the taunt flesh beneath. Sona could feel where his fingers were moving to and grabbed his hand at the last second holding it in place while his other played with her painfully erect nipple. There were a few seconds of harsh breathing before she let go without saying anything. His hand slipped between her legs and though he had not seen it, he could feel perfectly smooth skin between there, and as he ran his fingers along the tight crease of her sex it felt as perfect as Serafall’s and Tsubasa’s had been. 

However it was tense, tight in a way that would not have been pleasant for Sona, there was not even much in the way of moisture she was so nervous. But that was what forplay was for, he took his time slowly teasing his finger along her labia, not pushing anything in just stimulating the many nerve endings. His other hand has quite the time thoroughly molesting her boob, and his mouth was not idle either. “Look at me” he asked.

She did so, her lips a thin seal as she fought to not make any noise at his attention, that would do at all. He kissed her and held that kiss keeping it gentle, leaving room for air, simply reveling in the feel of her lips on his. This beautiful girl who wanted to give herself to him, to love him in the most intimate way possible. He owed it to her that such a time would be epic, at last his finger felt something wet. 

He moved there bodies slipping his legs behind her, turing so she could lean back into his strong arm. It meant giving up that hands work on her chest but he wanted to see her as his other hand continued to work. “W-what are you” she tried to ask but it died on her lips as he pushed his index finger inside her. Not too far, not too hard, she was wet but not ready yet. He held her gaze in his not letting her look away as he began to slip in and out of her. 

Her shallow breathing became hitched, and finally a moan slipped out as he used his thumb to trace the edge of her clit. Her hand moved to cover her mouth but he kissed in time to stop it, she moaned again looking mortified as his fingers steady rhythm drew more and more of a response from her body. This close to her, lip on lip he could feel her body start to relax, against its will to be sure but relax it did. 

Keep it slow, he chanted in his head, keep it easy, make it good, that is your one job. He withdrew his finger so he could look at it, it shimmered with moisture, and Sona took on look at it before turning a flaming red and burying her face in his chest. 

“Sona” he whispered, “We don't have to do this if you are not ready.”

Her breathing was still shallow but she spoke anyway “I want to, I really, really want to, I’m just so” she closed her eyes “Embarrassed, I don’t know why” 

“It is true, you have nothing to be embarrassed about” he moved his hand back down and gently pushed. She let him spread her legs so he could finally see her perfectly formed bare sex, “You are beautiful.” he leaned her down a little bit more so she could feel a hardness pressing into her back “And I want you so badly” he lifted her back up moving his hand down between her legs, her violet eyes following its journey. 

She gasped as he slipped a finger back in, followed by another and pushed in further than before “Relax” he whispered “Let me do everything, you do enough for me and all the rest of us as it is.” Sona moaned and while her hand twitched it did not move to cover her mouth “That's it” he whispered “You can let go, you can trust me, I will not laugh, I could not see you as anything but the sexy thing you are. Every noise you make” another moan came forth as he increased his tempo just a little “Every twitch of your perfect body” his thumb brushed over her clit and her body almost went completely taunt “It is all wondrous” he leaned over to kiss the tip of her breast before saying “Why in the world would you give this to someone like me?” 

“Baka” she moaned as his fingers began to slow and take time to stretch her a little.

“Oh?” he asked before latching on to a nipple and gently sucking on it.

“I love you” she moaned again, the twin sensations of his work paying off, her breathing was slowly picking up speed, he was starting to be able to hear the movements of his fingers. Sona moaned with no restraint, he stopped then gently withdrawing his fingers and removing his mouth. Sona watched as he laid her down on the mat and stood up, removing his shirt, slipping of his shoes, pulling down his pants. She looked so perfect below him, her eyes wide, only made more so by her glasses, her chest rising and falling with her breath, the clear wetness that clung to the lips of her labia, the aroused flush of her face. 

Those wide eyes locked on his erection as it sprung free, hard, erect, slightly curved and begging to be put someplace warm and tight. Her eyes drifted from it to her crotch and back looking more than a bit worried at what she saw. Ichigo winked at her before moving back to his knees. “What are you” she tired to ask but he had already spread her legs and lowered his mouth to her waiting sex. 

He drew forth her first cry as his tongue pressed into her determined to bring forth even more arousal, to fully prepare her for what was to come. As with Serafall and Tsubasa, he did not mind the taste and let his tongue run wild lashing her clit when he felt the need to hear her scream or burrowing as deep as he could push it when he wanted her moans. She rasped his name as her hands moved to his hair her fingers pressing into the back of his skull. Sona gasped his name again and again under the assault of his tongue.

He slowed his pace when it seemed like she was about to peak, something she clearly did not approve of as her grip became harsh, her hips closing around his head like a vice. He did not think she realized she was doing that and stopped completely “Nooo” Sona whimpered as his hands gently pried her legs off of his head.

“Don’t want to rush the best part” he teased crawling until he was over her, his arms pressing down on the mat to either side of her head. Looking her eye to eye he asked “May I” 

Her violet eyes drifted down to penis hanging there, hard and ready over her crotch beads of moisture coated her sex, matched by the sweat that shown like diamonds on her face “Yes” 

It was his turn to close his eyes and gather himself for something he had never done before, letting out all his nervous energy in a breath he lowered himself. He could not help but watch as the head of his dick pressed against her vagina and pushed past the tight lips that guarded it. He almost went cross eyed when just the tip began to push into her constricting walls, Sona for her part almost stopped breathing. He kept it slow, he had to for his sake as well as hers slipping in an inch before meeting resistance, he drew back causing Sona to moan the word no again. Gods did she think he was teasing her now, did she not understand just how tight she was. Even wet, and lubricated by his efforts, the sheer tightness felt amazing, Ichigo pushed in with more effort, two inches, three, Sona cried out and he pulled back waiting, watching her face, she gave him a look of pure need and when he pushed in again she reached up and grabbed his waist with her small hands. With the strength that only a devil of her level could manage she got a good grip and hauled him forward, head snapping back to let out a scream mostly in pleasure just a little bit in pain as she forced every inch of him inside her. 

It was effort, pure effort that kept him from just exploding right there, you have to make this good, he told himself, you have to make this epic. But right now neither of them wanted to move, her body felt like it had locked up and refused to let him move a hair and if he moved right now it would have been too much. “So amazing” he gasped.

Her expression was two parts wonder, one part satisfaction at seeing his face be the one forced to show pleasure. “So full” she gasped “So much” he had to draw on his spiritual power focus his will, mind and body to the one goal he had. 

“I’m going to move now” it took all his effort to slowly draw back about halfway out of her before pressing back in. Her tightness refusing to let him go any faster, Sona whimpered at the sensation her mouth open unable to hold back any sound from him. It was that sight that at last got him fully focused, he drew out of her again and thrust back in “Awww” oh that sound was like gold at the end of the rainbow. So he worked at it, and slowly her body began to accommodate him, and as it did so his thrusts became faster. Her body started to vibrate with every thrust, her modest breasts bouncing in a truly distracting fashion. His body began to glow with blue power as he kept his focus pinning her to the mat with the power of his thrusts. “Ichigo” she gasped. “I can’t, I can’t, I” her body went rigid and it tightened on his dick with the force of a vice. 

Her orgasam was so strong it took her breath away, Ichigo reached under her and rolled them so they were on his back and he could wrap his arms around her fully. Hold her as she fought her way through what he had done to her, the sudden stop of his movement proved too much for him, with no focus he could not stop himself anymore. His mind went blank as he erupted inside her, her body seemed to respond by trying to milk every last drop out of him with such a contracting tightness that it left room for nothing else. 

At last he felt himself deflate and drew himself out of her, Sona for her part looked like she had just finished a marathon, not speaking just breathing “Wow” he gasped “So that is what Sex is like” 

That seemed to draw something of Sona back “I can see why my sister said she missed it” the king shook her head “Blood of the underworld that” she shivered “Was so amazing, I was so afraid it would have hurt.”

“It did a little because someone was impatient” he chided.

“Worth it” she whispered “So very, very worth it” 

He kissed her forehead tasting a little of the salty sweat on her skin “I’m glad” he pretended to ignore the way his body seemed to have taken a breather for just a few seconds and was rock hard ready to go again. But given that the tip was pressing between her butt cheeks Sona was not able to do the same.

“Really” she looked shocked “Again”

“Sorry” he shook his head “Stamina is kind of my thing”

Sona lowered her head to his chest “Do you want to do it again?”

“I would be a lying if I said no, but what I want is not important.”

“The hell it is not” she said some of her self assurance coming back. It seemed now that they had done it, some of that fear and nervousness she held had dissipated “This is a two way….” she paused “a many way relationship and that means what you want is important you understand that.”

He nodded “Yes Kaichou” 

“Now what do you want?” she asked.

“Truthfully?” he asked, she glared at him through her mouth twitched in a smile “I want you on her hands and knees so I can take you from behind.” 

Her face flushed, guess it was not all gone “Why?”

“Because I like looking at your butt”

“R-really? I mean, um it's not all that special compared to” 

“You finish that sentence and I will turn you over my knee and spank you until I think that thought is gone,” he threatened. 

Her mouth closed for a moment then, her face still red nodded “Ok, let's do it” 

He did not ask something stupid like are you sure you are ready, Sona might take that as an insult and he might be the one ending up over her knee… not that such a suitaion did not sound plessent. Now that he had been the one over the knee he had found it quite stimulating, especially when pain like that paled in comparison to having a hole blown in your chest. Leaving that thought aside it was time to something much more fun. Sona took a moment before she slipped off him and shook a little before taking position on her hands and knees. 

Pushing himself up to his knees he took a moment to admire his girlfriend and king, she was still sweaty with their earlier exertions, her pale ass was a thing of beauty, only made more so by her legs and back providing the perfect backdrop. Her vagina was a little more open looking down, with a small drop of white dribbling out of it and down her leg. “Well are you just going to stare” she sounded excited and annoyed at being kept waiting.

“No my king” he relied in a joking manner reaching out to fondle her ass with his hands, taking in the softness and texture of her flesh. Sona let out an embarrassed sound which he found quite stimulating, she froze up completely when his thumb brushed up against her anus but he left it alone for now. Having taken the time to truly appreciate that part of her body he reached out and gripped her hips rightly and lined up his fully recovered cock. “All at once” she whispered “Go as hard as you can” 

“Yes my king” he replied, took in a breath and slammed into her, one might think that she would be a bit more ready given that they had just done it but save for a small difference she was just as tight as the last time. 

“Awwwww” she howled as he fully sheathed inside her body in one go, hands still locked on her hips he drew back and slammed into her again finding a rhythm he could work with. Sona for her part did her best to press into her assault on her insides but she was still wobbly with the high from her last orgasm and could only try her best to bear the attack she had asked for. 

It was a pleasant surprise for Ichigo to learn that there was just enough on Sona’s backside to jiggle and wobble pleasantly for a butt its size “Wow” he gasped as Sona tightened on him. His body began to emit blue power as he put more force into what he was doing. The slap of their hips on one another echoed in the room, Ichigo felt his eyes change, on turning a bright yellow as someone took notice. There was no attempt at taking control, just a shift in his thoughts and almost on instinct he swatted the girl across the ass. Sona made another embarrassing noise and when he swatted her across the other cheek she turned her head to glare at him the cheeks on her face as pink as her butt. 

Ichigo responded by going even harder, taking full advantage of her powerful and tough body, she screamed again and he was just able to make out “Yeesssss” he could feel himself grow harder at hearing that and to his surprise and annoyance his dick seemed to swell in response, growing wider and perhaps a bit longer and much paler almost paper white. In the back of his head he could hear White laughing his ass off but he could not spare the effort to rebuke the creature lest he explode.

“Gaaa” Sona howled in bliss, nothing left of her reserve now, he spanked her again and this time she buked with the blow, spanking the other cheek got the same response so he allowed himself a few more light blows feeling her tighten up with each smack. He stopped before her butt could turn anything other than a cozy red all the while slamming into her with full force “Fuck” she howled, the first time he had ever heard her use that word at all and her body began to lock in place. 

With a supreme effort he grabbed her by her waist and stood up carrying her body with him, setting himself he used his arm strength to lift her up and slammed her down against his cock like she was some sort of human shaped toy. 

He could feel White’s power over him, but Sona just howled in pleasure so he did not stop with all the focus he could muster he fucked her through her powerful orgasm diving it onward and ever higher until her body locked around his dick so tightly that he could not remove it. Only then did he wrapped his arms around her waist hold her as tightly against him as he could without hurting her and painted her insides white. 

With what little strength he had, Ichigo lowered them to the mat where they just breathed like racehorses. “Are you bigger now?” Sona whispered then blinked “No wait are you still hard?” He was to busy trying to suck in breath to answer but yes she was right for some reason he was still hard as a fucking rock. “Stamina my ass” she gasped “There should be some recovery time” 

He had no answer for that, and had to resist the desire to start moving again “We” he gasped “Can stop whenever” he coughed “you want”

She turned her head to him eyes fixed “I am going to drain you dry Kuroskai, you are going to leave just as satisfied as I am” she rolled them with her supernatural strength “This time I’m on top”

“Oh thats hot” he whispered, aware of the second voice, White’s voice speaking as well.

“Good” she growled and with some effort settled herself down on his dick.

1  
1  
1

All was quiet save for Ichigo’s soft breathing and Sona’s ragged breath “Seven?” She asked him like it was his fault he could go so long ...which it kind of was. “Seven” she said again.

“Sorry” he mumbled enjoying the feel of his arm around her body, they were going to have to clean the mat later, she was leaking more than a little of his essese right now. But to be fair she had been the one who had been determined to drain him dry. Seven seemed a bit ridiculous even to him and he was sure White had something to do with it, on the bright side his dick was looking normal again. That had been kind of freaky, watching it grow bigger and thicker, while also tuning an almost white color. He was going to have to have a long talk with his hollow about that, Sona must have noticed it but decided not to comment for which he was grateful.

“Today was the most amazing one of my life” he told her truthfully. 

“Same” she breathed, the clock in the room told them it was around three, which meant only a few more hours until sundown and the start of war. The bliss was fading now, as they both knew what was to come. It was why his arm was around her, why she was turned into him her arms wrapped around his body. Both still naked as the day they had been born yet joined by both love, affection, lust and more than a little reasonable fear.

“We will win” he said simply “I will make sure of it” 

Sona looked to the clock and closed her eyes, shivering against his warm skin “I believe you, I have to, I only hope the cost is not too great.” 

On that thought they both went quite, save for a gentle chaste kiss before closing their eyes and holding each other in the dark. The time of ruin was at hand, and it would be they who stood against it.


	5. Riding Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 39 of Rebirth of the Guardian, with Ichigo and Serafall deciding now is the time.

For Some reason this chapter really fought me for a while but now it is out of my head and I hope you all enjoy. 

1  
1  
1

Serafall was right about one thing, she was soaked and very cold. He had not noticed it while he had blut active but now she had to have a core temperature well below ninety eight. Despite her flirty invitation there was none of her flirting or teasing, or anything really as he removed her clothing. It helped that he had seen her naked as the day she was born...and more besides. Besides no matter what his body wanted, he did not think she wanted that...at least not yet. 

Both of them worked together to make this easier as if they had done it a thousand times. Once that was done he gently moved her into the water hearing and seeing steam erupt from the temperature difference. For her part Serafall hardly twitched, so Ichigo gently folded her clothing so he could clean and dry it later and went about gathering what he needed. 

The months using this place had taught him where everything was, just how much of it was there and how little a lot of the little things were used. It made sense because the very water was spelled, so in this case where it seemed his girlfriend wanted a more personal touch everything he wanted was available.

When he came back she had not moved at all, her expression was one of a person completely emotionally and physically drained. A common symptom after a panic attack ended, he also noted the frozen trail of tears gleaming on her cheeks seeming to not at all be affected by the heat of the water. He gently set his basket down and stripeed down himself but slipped on some swimshorts. Better to not take chances he had decided, with that down he picked up a soft washcloth, dipped it in the water and knelt behind Serafall. Wiping some soap on the cloth he spoke in the same quiet voice he had used for her panic attack “Close your eyes” trusting her to trust him. Gently,he went to work moving the cloth across her face, dipping the washcloth back in the water several times to let him work the ice of her face. Once freed of her skin it melted like any other. For the last part he took a bowl and filled it with water and poured that down her face before using a fresh dry cloth to wipe her eyes, nose and mouth.

It felt kind of odd in the fact that he was using a lot of things he had learned as a nine year old helping his mom bathe Karin and Yuzu...though that was not going to last long as Serafall was much bigger than a baby. He cleaned around her neck before going back up to her hair, pouring water over it using his hands to gently massage shampoo into her lovely black hair. It gave him a good excuse to massage her scalp as well “mmm” that earned him her first noise since she had gone quiet. He noted by the rise and fall of her breasts that her breathing seemed to have stabilized which was always good...however looking at her breasts was dangerous so Ichigo looked away quickly…..he was hard already no sense in making this worse. She could very well not have any such activities in mind and he would not blame her in the slightest.

It did bring up a thought that he felt ashamed of the moment it went through his head but it had been there “If she does not want to, I know a few would would.”

Gods above he hoped that never became a default for his mental processes, shaking his head he focused back on what he was doing...which was his girlfriend's back. Her smooth skin under his rough palms felt like the softest silk, his fingers pressed into her, working the stiff muscles under her back with what little skill he had. Little by little her back started to arch making small low sounds. Heat was starting to return to her body as he moved on, taking his time as he cleaned her arm, her hands, under her arm, washing that and repeating. By the time he was washing her other one she shivered a little as he touched the ticklish part under her shoulder.

“I am going to start on your legs now” he whispered. “Going to need you too” She leaned back so she could look at him, her purple eyes much brighter and more focused. He had been going to ask her to sit on the edge of the bath but she gently raised a leg out of the water and held it there like some sort of model. He gulped a little saliva that had formed in his mouth before nodding and slipping into the bath soap washcloth. 

She frowned at seeing him in swim shorts but no jokes, teasing or complaining issued forth so it was clear she was not at one hundred percent. But she was recovering a lot quicker than he remembered himself doing.

He moved and propped up the leg with one arm, his eyes straying to where the water hid the space between her thighs. That got a little smile from her, so he let out a sigh knowing his arousal was clearly visible and began to clean her perfectly formed leg, it still felt cool compared to the water he stood in, but as his washcloth ran up and down her leg he was given the pleasure of feeling it change. Tossing the cloth aside he went to work with his fingers, being very careful as he massaged the strong muscles of her calf and lower thighs, watching with pleasure as she leaned back to rest her head on the tile floor. Knowing that despite his lack of experience in this act she was still luxuriating to his efforts. He lowered her leg into the water and moved to her other one repeating the same actions, this time with a little more confidence. 

He found out something new about Serafall when he began to clean her feet, the Maou was devilishly ticklish on her feet. It started with a strangled giggle as he ran the cloth on the sole of her foot, she gave him a glare as he cleaned around each and every toe her chest heaving from trying to hold her natural reaction. An evil thought entered his head just as he finished that part, it was an effort to keep the smirk from showing on his face. He made as if to let her leg down and at the last second lightly ran the tips of his fingers along the sole of her foot.

She let out an un maou like shrike and her other leg shot out of the water kicking him in the chest, now given that it was a Maou he bounced along the water like a top, landed outside of the water and continued to bounce along the tile floor until he face planted into a nice soft stone wall.

As he landed on his back stunned he could make out the likeness of his face plastered into the stone for all to see. He gave himself twenty seconds to recover before pushing his shaking body back to his feet and limping over to the bath.  
Serafall was staring at him, her mouth open in what looked to be shock from across the almost pool-like length, her feet firmly tucked under her body, her arms crossed over her chest. Guess she had not meant to hit him that hard, or even hit him at all, he would guess she had been pushing him away but with her recent brush with panic she had not been in the best control of her power. “Worth it” he gasped and just fell into the bathwater and just lay there holding his breath. The water itself had a soothing quality all its own like Aloe Vera mixed with epsom salt. Until that moment he had not realized just how hurt his body actually was, looking back it made sense. He was so used to ignoring major injuries that minor kinds almost did not register anymore.

Before his musesing on that could go any deeper he was pulled up but his arms until his head broke the surface. His feet and knees wobble but Serafal encircled his chest with a hug “Sorry”

He gave a pained laugh “No no I kind of expected that” he hugged her back “Good to see you up again.” 

“Oh” she hid her face from him “Sorry you had to see that Ichigo”

“No problem, at some point you will probably see the sides of me that I don’t like.” he relaxed “But that's part of a relationship right? Richer, poor, in sickness, in health that sort of thing.”

“So long as you both shall live” she continued “I do”

“I do” he repeated the answer surprisingly easy.

“Thank you” she hugged him tighter “I feel a lot better now”

“That was the goal” he smiled “Now I know your weakness as well so it's been a good day.”

“Mmmm, you try to tickle me and I will send your ass into orbit” she replied in a loving tone.

“I will keep that in mind Levi-tan” 

She nuzzled her face against his chest “Just so you know you're not done bathing me.”

He raised an eyebrow “I was not sure you wanted to do that right now.”

“And you were correct...thank you for that” 

“Also” he added “Don’t feel like you owe me something, if you want to go back and snuggle with your sister go I will be fine.” 

Serafall looked up at him and her eyes smoldered with a deep emotion that threatened to swallow him whole. “You wanted levi-tan back, you have to deal with the consequences or face her wrath”

“Oh?” he nodded solemnly “In that case my lady, my this unworthy one please have the honor of continuing yoru wash?”

She affected a high class snooty voice “You may”

They both lost it and began laughing and it felt good, like every breath forced out of their lungs was stress flying away into the steam. She let go of him and walked back to her seat and he dutifully trudged over to her. Even now his sense of the pain in his body was fading to the background, this time he just grabbed the scented body wash but she held up a hand waggling one finger. He put it down and she made a gesture, some of the water rose out of the bath and seemed to solidify on his hands, taking on the consistency of oil and sending a tingle all the way from his hands to his groin. 

“Right,” he said “Your bloodline power?” She just smirked and clasped her hands behind her head leaning back so that her perfect gravity defying breasts were absolutely exposed to him. Ichigo could only marvel at them, their size, softness, the way her nipples were erect and begging to be touched and teased. Stepping closer he affected an almost stoic manner using his hands to wash and move over her breasts. His hands rough and calloused, moving with a firmness that spoke of a determined and thorough cleaning. After all, for such important and sensitive parts of the body they needed the most cleaning. Serafall moaned at his touch and the effect the aphrodisiac liquid had on her, her eyes shining with need, with enjoyment. 

“Your not cleaning hard enough” 

He tilted his head and nodded, moving to sit by her side so he could pick her up and place her on his lap, the soft press of her nanked butt was a sweet torment on his trapped erection. It egged him on, drove him to be more...trusting in her inborn toughness. He kept an eye on her face as he began to squeeze and knead them with considerable force. In return Serafall simply destroyed the swim shorts he had been wearing, the very water tearing and shredding them like a blender. His moan matched hers as she ground her butt against his dick, the simple touch of skin on skin an order of magnitude greater than with cloth between them. Ichigo responded by pinching both her nipples and pulling on them. This action though was done very gently, not a lot of force was needed or wanted. She arched her back, her mouth open in pleasure, he let go long enough to grab her and spin her around so she was facing him pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss far hotter than the bath water.

Even under the water, liquid of the Sitri bloodline power did not dissipate, he grabbed on her her ass hard squeezing tightly before starting to clean there. All the while their tongues duled in the space between their sealed lips. As good as he had gotten Serafall was still much better...so he cheated. 

She made a sound of utter surprise when quite suddenly and perhaps harshly a finger pressed against her small anus and forced its way past the tight ring of muscle up to his knuckle. The distraction was further exploited as it started the pump in and out of her butt, his other hand kneading her plump ass cheek like it was a stress ball.

For the first time he beat her at a kiss, his tongue forcing hers back as he plundered her mouth and ass at the same time. Somewhere in the back of his mind he started to wonder about his actions, he was feeling...domineering and for the life of him he did not know its source. But judging by the look of triumph in Serafall’s eyes... she might. 

The Maou laughed at his look “I think that's enough foreplay, don't you?” he did the only thing he could do he nodded. Serafall’s power rose around them, the force of it humming in his skull, sending tingles through his soul. The power ran over him like electricity, there was a shift in the world around them and...Serafall moved them. One moment sitting in a bath, the next falling onto a soft bed. 

Ichigo noted a few things quickly, one they were still in Sona’s mansion, two both of them were dry and three Serafall was on top of him. There was no hesitation in her movements, as he felt a hand gently grasp his cock guiding it until the tip was just touching the smooth tight lips of her vagina. She gave him one last look before sinking down in a single smooth motion, his only other experience being Sona; he could only think that her sister was just as tight. Serafall leaned back and let out a low moan as she took his cock all the way to the hilt, the tip bumping against something soft. “How long has it been.” she moaned the question to herself, he almost whimpered as she somehow squeezed her insides, closing herself around his dick like a vice. Then seemed to loosen until it was a smooth grip before returning to its simply tight state. 

“Heh still got it,” she boasted.

Some part of him finally got his body moving, his hands clamping down on her pale thighs Serafall responded without the need for boasts or teasing. They were connected now and she began to bounce her body rising and falling in a controlled rhythm. Her breasts bounced hypnotically with the motion and it was all he could do to keep his hands on her hips. 

He marveled at how quiet the bed was as Serafall put it through its paces, the loudest sounds were their bodies slapping against one another. The sound of his grunts of pained breath as he focused on not simply exploding right then and there. 

It seemed the Maou was not going to make that easy for him, her tight channel never seeming to lose any of its agonizing tightness, he wanted more of it. More of her but he felt paralized against the bed as she had her wicked way with him. However it seemed he was not the only one affected. He remembered Serafall telling him that she had a lewd body that was easy to please, seeing her like this bouncing on his cock her head tilted back mouth open in a silent shrink he could believe it. It was that sight that gave him the vigor he needed, with his grip on her hips he began to make use of his impressive strength moving in time with her bounces to lift her up faster and pull her down harder. 

“Ichigo!’ she groaned losing all sense of rhythm as she began to just slam into him as hard and as fast as she could manage. It might have hurt had both of them not been tough enough to break concrete on. 

Ichigo felt his control start to slip but did not worry about it all that much, Serafall was looking no better, so as he hilted inside of her, his hand locked her in place as he exploded inside her. Her body seemed to take that as the signal to grant the poor Maou her own orgasam. She fell forward and he let go of her hips and wrapped his arms around her both shuddering through the mind numbing waves of pleasure. It was so strong that he knew it could not have been natural, perhaps Serafall’s family power but he did not care. Despite his release he was still hard, the moment he could move again he turned flipping their positions so he was on top, his arms pressed into the bed on either side of her face. 

She gave him a look that told him she was the happiest girl in the world right now, “Ready for more Levi-tan?”

The girl fought her way out of her own pleasure haze, giving him a coy look “Only if you’re not too tired.” 

Given that she could feel him still inside of her, still hard as rock that had to be a joke, but White his hollow did not see it that way. His eyes flashed yellow once more, and he felt his cock grow wider, saw the flesh turn a paper white as Serafall groaned “What the hell?” She put a hand on his chest and gently pushed, relaxing her core to let him free of the strangle hold her pussy had on his dick. The push became a gentle shove and he found himself on his bback, Serafall turned on the bed moving herself until her face was very close to his...changed member. 

“Wow” she poked it a little and for perhaps the first time Ichigo had a moment to actually look at the change himself. He knew his size had been on the upper end, not to the point of ridiculous just perhaps an inch or perhaps almost two above the norm. Right now it looked like something you might find on Chad, adding about another inch to the length, but it was widthe where it really looked different. Wide enough that Serafall’s thumb and forefinger could not touch, oh and it was paper white...and so were his balls. 

“Sooo” she said gripping his dick with her hand and slowly pumping up and down, just to get a feel for it.“What's this?”

He looked away embarrassed “Part of me is very...competitive and you woke it up...I’ll tell him to stop”

“No” she waved her free hand “This is cool” she gave it a lick tasting the mix of both their fluids still on its tip. It felt like a lighting bolt when from his groin to the rest of his body. “Gonna have to be careful with some of the girls” she gave him a look “did my sister have to take this monster?”

He blinked twice, not aware that she knew he and her sister had done the deed or for that matter how she knew they had done it.”

Ichigo coughed “Yes” 

Levi-tan smiled “Good girl” for some reason he was embarrassed on her behalf for that comment. But whatever he was going to say was lost as she moved up to a more comfortable position resting on her large breasts, her head right above his cock. Letting go lowered her mouth on it running her tongue around the shaft like she was trying to see if it tasted different. She slid down the entire length and he felt it bump against the back of her mouth, she tilted her head a little and it slipped into her throat. “Hmmm” she hummed before slowly drawing her lips back and looking at up at him eyes sparkling “Not big enough to stop me” 

He felt his hollow mutter something about seeing nothing yet and sent the thought “I swear to god White if you try to make it even bigger I will muder you” directly to the hollow 

So it came as a surprise when his mouth twitched and he spoke with the voice of his Hollow “What fun would that be when we could do so much more.”

Serafall blinked then pushed herself up “Oh, are you the…” she looked like she was pulling the words back to memory “Inner hollow he talks about”

“Yep” It was odd, White had taken over his speech but nothing else, Serafall gave him a thoughtful look “You know he can manifest me if he wants, we could have the hottest threesome.”

Ichigo was momentarily stunned by the bold offer and the panic that set in after was strong enough that he started to push White back. “Not this time” Serafall said “Not the first, perhaps the second though.”

“Ehh sounds good,” his mouth quiredk “Hear that Ichigo, she’s interested keep that in mind”

“Dammit” he hissed as he regained control over his speech shaking his head “I did not know he could do that.”

Serafall giggled “It's ok, though I have to admit the idea of how kinky we can get with the fact that I could bang different aspects of you at the same time is hot, hot, hot.” 

He groaned “Fuck me” 

The Maou smiled at him and seemed to take pity. “Sure thingIchigo” he turned his gaze back to her “If you want to go again?” she set herself on her hands and knees her ass facing him, the lips of her varigna still slightly parted from there last go. He did not answer because it would have been something stupid like yes or just make grabled sounds.

However if anything was going to get the words his hollow had spoken out of his head it was her ass, and what an amazing piece of art it was. Curvy, soft, a perfect heart shaped butt of Callipygian perfection, it fit so well with her smooth legs, arching back and the way her dark hair fell about her neck. “Oh come on, I know it looks good but don’t keep a girl waiting” Levi-tan chided.

Chagrined Ichigo took up position behind her getting a firm grip on her thighs, letting his dick slide in between her perfect cheeks. His girlfriend did not seem to mind though and gently moving her butt up and down coaxing him onward the promise of something better. Still breathing heavily he tightened his grip letting the tip of his dick slid between the pettles of her sex. Unlike with Sona he did not feel the instinctual urge to hold back, not after what he had seen of this woman, her power, her will, no she was stronger than even him at this moment.

His hips thrust forward, his dick spearing into her warm embrace she tightened her core around him so much that it was a second of fight to pull back before slamming home into her core. Serafall let him know loudly that his efforts were appreciated, somehow they fell into a rhythm both would pull away until his cock was just barely inside her then slam back, the force making her ass jiggle and her whole body shudder. All thoughts seemed to just dribble out from his head, there was him, here, their bond, now being shared body to body in the most primal way possible. 

Neither was able to last long at that pace, though Serafall was the one who came first, a strangled cry tore its way from her throat, her arms seemed to lose strength as her vaginal walls tried to strangle his cock. The only reason the rest of her did not collapse was that he was holding up her lower half, still pumping as hard as he could. Levi-tan made a set of whimpering grunts in time with his thrusts as he forced her face into the blankets. Her body still shivering from her orgasm pushed along by his relentless assault on her insides. It finally ended in a flash of pleasure so intense that it turned his world white, he just sort of fell on top of her earning a delighted squeal. She did not at all seem bothered by his weight though he did not stay long rolling so that she was pulled on top of him and he could wrap his arms around her back. 

“Mmm, you're a wild animal yes you are” she cooed. She moved her hips so that his still throbbing erection popped up between her legs. “And not even a pause anymore” She squeezed her thighs together “Feeling sensitive?”

He frowned in thought “No”

“Hmm, do you ever stop getting hard?”

“Eight”

“Really?”

“Thats how many times it took me and” his mouth snapped shut and he flushed.

“You and Sona?”

“Ya” he shrugged “Um anyway eight was my limit.” 

Serafall smiled down at him “Well I can’t say that's a bad thing”

Ichigo shrugged “It's not like others could not do it with magic”

“True” she kissed him and he returned the gesture bout of them just taking their time on the act “So” she said when they broke apart “I have another question for you”

“Oh and what is that?”

“Do you want to try anal?”

1

Serafall knew the answer before she asked him, of course he had to try and give an out, like somehow it was his fault she had offered him it at all. Excuse like, that requires preparation and lubrication to be enjoyable. To which the answer had been magic and magic, well magic and her family's power. 

He tried to hide his excitement he really did but, she could read him like a book or at least she could when she was thinking clearly. And clearly she was, it was almost like he had fucked the bad thoughts right out of her head. If that ended up being the cure for her episodes then that was a cure she could accept with relish.

“Ok um I’ll get White to...you know put it back to normal” he gestured at his paper white dick.

“Nah” she waved a hand “It will be fine” she pointed at the edge of the bed “However we do this my way ok”

“Yes malm” Serafall almost shook her head, if you know the right buttons he was so...manipulatable, he wanted to do something but felt bad for wanting it. You wanted to make him happy and give him what he wanted, as he would freely do the same would the cases be reversed. So if you took charge and acted like this was your thing he would fall in line meeker than a well trained puppy. She did not think he would mind so long as she did not use this knowledge too much outside the bedroom. 

Gods it had been so long since she could use the word bedroom and mean sex, it was like a duster had ran over all her aches, annoyences, pains, and swept them from her. Plus Ichigo was so much better than her ex...though she was saying that with the hindsight he had been trying to manipulate her for his patron...but still Ichigo was way better. 

“Ok” he said, sitting beside her dick at full attention his eyes locked on her and only her, like she was the only woman in the world...that felt good. “Let's get you ready first” she got comfortable on her knees and went to work lubricating his pulsing dick. Transmuting her saliva into a different liquid as she did so, she had heard that when it came to this sort of fun there was not such a thing as too much lubrication...unless you were into pain. Anyway with that done she hopped back up to her feet and turned around presenting her butt in all its glory to the boy watching. With careful slowness she lowered herself feeling his dick press against her butt cheek, Serafall rolled her eyes and reached under her to give it the proper aim. The rather large head of his member pressed against her small hole. She took a deep breath and bit her lip slightly before taking the plunge. 

Slowly she felt her butt spread open as gravity took hold, the feeling was intense, new, and exciting, and still a bit painful despite her preparations. Slowly the tight ring of muscles gave way to their invader, she heard him make a sound of pure pleasure and worried for a moment he might just start pushing. But that did not happen he remained as still as he was able, and for that she was grateful. She let out another breath before lowering a bit more, by now her body was zinging with pleasant sensations. The effect of her family power dulling the pain that was there and enhancing the pleasure. Even so it felt like her insides were shifting as inch by inch she took him in. “Levi” he whimpered her pet name, the word making her want to try harder. She was about half way when he twitched the motion surprising her enough that she lost balance. It was then that gravity did its thing, she fell the last several inches only stopping her butt hit his lap “Gaahh” she howled her back arching. It felt like her breath itself was being pushed out of her lungs. Even her family power was not enough to stop the spike of pain in her gut, but that spike was eclipsed by the feeling of his warm length trapped in her ass. 

“Fuck” she gasped.

“SORRY!” 

She ignored him, this feeling was so different, so intense, not something she would want to do every time by any stretch but it was not bad. And it was so new which held an appeal all its own, Serafall tried to let her muscles relax but with the forign invader in her anus that proved not to be within her skill. So she dealt with it “How is it” she whispered, the only response she got was a moan of pleasure. “Well” she gasped “I guess its time to start” She lifted her hips several inches letting out a moan before dropping back down. There was another spike of pain mixed with the numbing pleasure. It seemed to be spreading through her whole core making even his hands on her hips feel pleasurable. Just like that she rode him slowly, feeling her body adjust to the invader and as it did so the act started to feel even better. 

At some point he began to move with her making shallow thrusts upward to meet her descending body. Every time he did that it felt like sparks were being set off in her core “Ichigo” she gasped. She felt him go still “I think im ready, go for it” he did not move and she growled “Ichigo Kurosaki” 

“Yes?”

“Fuck my ass” she ordered.

It was what happened next that confirmed to her that he had least had a passing knowledge of privy magazines. He bent down moving his arms under her legs and pulling them up leaving her feeling helpless and exposed...that was hot.

He stood and it made her insides squeeze at the unfamiliar sensation, she felt herself being lifted, lifted until only his cockhead remined inside of her. Her core clenched at the sudden absence of its invadier, but she did not have to wait long. It felt like he dropped her and thrust at the same time. His cock seemed to reach even deeper inside of her diving the breath from her lungs and he did not stop, in fact he did not even bother to lift her again he just held her there and began to thrust. They were so strong her body vibrated to them, the sparks of pleasure seemed to run wild and she howled in adulation. He seemed to take that as an invitation to go even harder, using her rectum like it was some toy.

The fire in her body colessed to her core, she let out something between an elated cry and a sob, sweat dripping down her face, her sex quivered from the stimulaion of her ravanged backside. Her body convulsed, moisture dribbling out of her slit trickling down her body, with her position so exposed so open, she could just imagine a crowd of people watching there Maou get ass fucked so hard she came right in front of them. Somehow that thought just made it all the stronger and Ichigo was not stopping.

1

Gods he had never felt anything this tight, the feeling of her tight ass was just addicting. Hearing her cries of pleasure was addicting, feeling her body quiver under his thruts was addicting. In this moment there was nothing about this woman that wasn't addicting. He wanted more, every thrust felt like the first moments her ass closed around his whole cock. Nothing let up, the muscles of her rectum kept squeezing down with all their might, her ass never lost its softness as it collided with his hips.

He felt rather than heard her orgasm, as somehow her body squeezed even tighter and yet he kept going. It felt like his cock was made of diamond, taking all the stimulation and just going forward at full speed. Gritting his teeth he could feel the pleasure building in his balls, which seemed much more ready to give in, to accept the final pleasure. 

It made him keep going, needing to hear more of Serafall’s sounds, to hear her say his name, to give her one more explosion of pleasure before he stopped. With a howl he pulled out of her completely and set her on the bed, her face now looking at him. He lifted her hips and slammed back in to her perfect ass, however his hands were free and he used one of them to rub the length of her soaked vagina. The action was rough, it had to be, the feeling of her iron tight insides trying to squeeze the life out of his dick, the way her body shook as she accepted her thruts. Her breasts bounced like pendulums, her expression was a mask of pleasures. Perhaps it was his imagination but her eyes seemed to have hearts in them at that moment, then she came again as his fingers pressed into her clit. 

That was his signal, “Levi-tan” he spoke her name before pushing himself to the hilt in her backside and letting his essence spert out of him. Just like there last round of sex all his strenght seemed to go with it. But this had been something else, he made to fall on the bed to her side but she reached up and guided him so that he fell on top of her. His dick went flacid and slipped out of her ass, a little of his seed following before that hole regained its tightness. 

He thought for a moment that perhaps that thing with Sona had been a first time only thing but that went away as even now he could feel it start to harden again as he lay atop his woman. “Fuck” he gasped.

“I know” Serafall whispered back wincing “Oh I'm going to feel that in the morning” then her mouth quirked “But it was so worth it”

“We can stop” he started to say btu at her glare he changed it to “Can we rest for a moment”

That got rid of the glare and she smiled “Sounds good to me” he rolled off her so slick with sweat it might have looked like both had gotten out of a shower. “Congrats on taking by butts V-card Ichi-chan”

He blinked “What?”

“My butt’s V-card, you're the first”

“Oh” he looked embarrassed “Well that was my first time too...doing that” 

“Oh I know, Tsubasa has this look on her face every time I see her, like she’s got a great brag up her sleeve.” The maou giggled “Now I have a counter brag.”

“You two play nice” he mumbled feeling even more embarrassed.

“Ichi-chan” she chided “What makes this think this isn't playing nice?”

Instead of sighing or doing some other stupid action he just reached for her hand and she took, both of them lieing there in the dark. “Glad to have you back Serafall” he used her real name on purpose “While I can’t promise we get to do this every time, if you have a problem please come to me. I will help however I can” he let out a breath “ I love you Serafall Leviathan”

“I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki” she turned and he did the same so that there faces almost touched “I promise Ichigo, but only if you promise to come to me if you are ever like that.”

“Promise” he replied and leaned into her kiss.

1  
1  
1

Well there is a another lemon from my fanfiction, not my best work I don't think but as always I get to try new things and get better at writing so its worth it. 

Have a good day.


	6. The Cat's Ass

Welp here is another lemon set after chapter 41.

1  
1  
1

Koneko gasped and twitched at the odd sensation trying her best to listen to the spell Akeno was telling her. It honestly had never occurred to the Rook that there was magic used purely for sex. It made sense now that she was aware it just would not have happened on her own. 

"This one is for cleaning, removal and sanitation" the Queen was saying "The person I learned this from was a bit of a workaholic and just used the second part to remove her need to use the restroom." The queen chuckled as her long elegant finger wiggled and Koneko could only shudder at the sensation "Now as for what I am doing remember the golden rule." 

The finger removed itself and then came back with another dollop of fresh cold lubrication "there is never such a thing as too much lubrication." The finger slipped in with ease unlike the first time and Koneko felt the skin on her back crawl at the feeling of something in her backside. 

"How am I supposed to d-doo" her breath caught in her throat "This part by myself?"

"Magic or you could just ask him to help." The Queens voice seemed to gain an edge of pure sadistic glee "Or you could come to me, I'm more than happy to help." Something pinched her butt and it was all she could do not to yelp. "Now remember even with this lube you need to go slow, you two can build up speed later. While this act can be fun, it is very easy to do wrong and get hurt." She paused to apply more and this time with a second finger that had the Neko's back arching "Granted you are a rook so that is not so much of a problem but better to start the right way."

"It takes some getting used to." Asia agreed "I've only played with toys though." To hear her talk like that in her innocent voice was the height of oddity in this odd situation. 

"Speaking of toys are you sure you don't want." 

"Yes!" 

Akeno nodded in acquiescence "It will make things harder" she warned.

"The first time is supposed to hurt."

"That is bullshit" the queen rolled her eyes "That is what happens when you add a nervous bride, desperate to prove her chastity. How the hell can you be aroused when you have been told and shown nothing, plus if you don't bleed or scream everyone will think you tainted." It seemed the rook had accidentally touched a sore spot. "Honestly I could give you a history lesson on what men thought about women's bodies that was utter insanity. Did you know that they used men’s bodies for medicine and just assumed everything transferred, or that some actual doctors thought the womb moved around."

"Akeno-san" Asia said gently.

The queen blinked "Ara Ara I went on a tangent, my apologies."

Koneko found herself oddly interested in what she had been saying but still she gave Asia a questioning look. "She likes to study how history has looked at women and sex over the ages. It does interest her but to be honest she likes to use what she learns to shock me or Rias when she comes over."

Akeno gave the former nun an imperious look "Giving away my secrets are you?" She shook her head in mock severity "That's the hairbrush for you tonight." 

Koneko could hear and smell the excitement in the girl as she meekly responded "Yes ma'am"

"Good" there was a sharp nod and Koneko relaxed as the finger was removed. "Remember our deal little Neko" Koneko practically jumped out of the girls lap as the queen gave her small butt a solid smack.

It did not hurt, it just did not have the power behind it, but after having her butt played with it felt...weirdly arousing. "Well get going you got me good and worked up and if you stick around I can't promise you'll not get caught up in what I am about to do."

Koneko wisely retreated as Asia squealed in false terror.

1

And so here she was, he let her shove him back to the bed "No interruptions" she said.

"No interruptions" he repeated.

It was a good thing God was dead because only someone of that power could have stopped her from wreaking havoc on any who tried.

Koneko watched him settle back onto his hands to watch her; the look in his eyes was enough to make her partly suppressed heat surge against what held it at bay. Her cat ears twitched and she felt her tail lash. Her bra hit the ground revealing her small charms; the sight of him licking his lips was enough to make her nipples harden. Feeling more confident she turned around to unclasp her skirt and let it fall to the ground. It was only at that moment she remembered that her choice of underwear for the day had not been her best. Across her backside dozens of hello kitty faces smiled at him and she felt her face heat as she practically yanked them down.   
He did not laugh at the sight, if anything she felt his gaze narrow like a laser, her eyes went up to the mirror in front of her. What she saw well seemed so banal compared to all the other girls, small A cups with nipples that seemed small even compared to them. A smooth body, lean from work with few curves save the expanse of her hips and ass. Everything about her looked small, the dip between her legs was absolutely smooth not out of any effort on her part she had just never grown any hair on her body. A small line of pink was visible, moisture beading on the edge of her lower lips. A part of her destined not to be used this night even as it parted slightly and seemed to ache at just a glance. She gulped and turned around to face him and...And he was hard. So very, very hard, sure she knew she could get that reaction out of him but seeing it with her bare body before him made it something more.

“Come here” he whispered.

She could not stop herself from taking the few steps to reach him, to reach him and see just how much taller, how much larger he was. “You have been waiting for a long time so let me start and make it up to you.” Before she could answer back he leaned forward and picked her like, all ninety pounds of her. The movement was fast as he fell back holding onto her hips with a firm grip. It felt for a moment like she was flying as his back hit the bed and she lowered her onto him...onto his face.

“Ichigo” she started to ask, before something hot and wet assaulted her aching sex, all voice left her. Her tail went ramrod straight as her boyfriends practiced tongue greedly licked at her hidden place. Shamelessly her thighs tightened around his head as she forced air back into her lungs. Then he hit something so sensitive, so unexpected that it drew out something between a scream and a moan. 

“What are you doing to me?” she gasped out, that only seemed to drive him to try harder she felt his tongue press into her. Not the part of him she wanted inside there but an amazing consolation prize. She rocked side to side pressing down on him but with her weight it really did not matter. His hands moved to cup her ass and gently explore the supple flesh he found, “Not fair, Nyaa” sweat began to bead down her face as he returned to that one spot. His tongue teasing the very tip of her sex, the small pearl hidden from all but his questing tongue. She felt herself grow close but he moved away from it better she exploded. Deeper his tongue went inside of her, then he was turning his attention on her outer lips. She was going crazy, she had to be, no one could remain sane under this. Her hips demanded she buck and do something, anything to reach her peak, but those hands held her still even as they exploded every part of her ass. 

She felt trapped in a world of sensation and could only ride along its waves, rising and falling with his actions. Part of her wondered if he was going to tease her forever, tease her until she passed out. It was about this time that she remembered she had hands and they moved grabbing his head pulling him as close to her as she could, fingers white with bone crunching force. It was strong enough to trigger his Blut, blue lines flaring over his head. He seemed to get the message as he focused his efforts, touching, tasting every sensitive spot on her slit. She felt herself be driven higher and at last when he forced on her clit she spasmed, back arching back as a wave of pleasure nearly blacked her out. 

She did collapse beside him, her whole body trembling, Koneko did not see him move but Ichigo pulled her down so that he could wrap his arms around her body holding her against him. “I’ll take your reaction as a compliment” he said, his face shining with her essence. The feeling of heat in her body lessened though it was not gone. He seemed content to wait, his hands gently moving over her body, the rough skin raising goosebumps as they passed over her shoulders and sides. He paused to play with her small chest, using one hand to lazily tease both of her taut nipples before massage the skin around and beneath it. “Though I do have to admit that was the quickest I have ever made a girl cum.”

“Not fair” she mumbled “Stupid heat.”

“You seemed to enjoy it.” she growled and her body finally stopped its shaking, the lazy attention to her boobs brought a resurgence in the fire at her core. Her nature as a Nekomata roared back demanding more, demanding powerful children. It did not seem to care that her pussy was still so very sensitive and it almost felt like pain as the arousal came back. 

She gently pushed away from his arms and looked around, where was it? She thought and found the bag a moment later, it was a prep kit of sorts most of which she had not used, not at least for this first time. 

But it had something she needed right now, Ichigo watched as she turned to reach for it and took the opportunity to swat at her ass hard enough to leave a red hand print. Her tale lashed at him, as the sharp pain mingled with the painful arousal in an odd way. Not sure how she felt about it Koneko ignored it and pulled the bag to her side and took out a bottle.

“Where did you get that?” he asked.

“Akeno was kind enough to teach me, when you and my...sister would not.” she crawled over to him and pulled down his shorts and underwear in the same pull. It occurred to her that she had not seen his shaft in the flesh so to speak. It looked...huge, long enough that she could grasp it in both of her hands. Smooth balls, a patch of orange pubic hair, a long shaft ending in a purple head mostly covered in his foreskin. Her mind drew a blank for a moment and she wondered if it would fit in where it was supposed to go, let alone where she intended. She blinked for a moment as the flesh began to grow paler, then Ichigo made a quiet sound almost like a warning and then it was back to normal. 

It stood up straight at attention and for a moment she almost mounted him right there, but with the partial suppression she could control that. She squirted a bit of the lube from the bottle “Koneko” he said looking worried “There are a lot of things we can do, you don’t have to push yourself, anal is not for everyone.”

She just smiled as the heat in her core grew and went to work, using both hands to pump his shaft up and down, feeling the raw heat under her hands, how it grew slick with her attendance. The sigh of pleasure that left his lips, though it was not needed she let one of her hands explore his sack, being very careful not to hurt anything. That seemed to get him breathing hard, not the best revenge for what he had given her but it would do. “I’m already prepared, the spells to clean, and Akeno helped me lubricate myself.”

He looked like he was desperately trying and failing not to imagine what that might have looked like “That girl” he growled.

“None of that” she warned looking up at his eyes “This time is for me and me alone, no other women in your head.”

He nodded “Sorry.” 

That out of the way she let go of his dick, her work done and leaned over to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips and not caring in the slightest. Even if Akeno had helped her greatly she did not belong here tonight. Crawling on top of him so she could get a better angel she plundered his mouth enjoying the way he fought back, just enough to let her feel like she was winning. 

A thought occurred to her one that might help make sure his mind was on task, he bucked as her tail dipped behind her and with a supreme effort of control and a little magic it wrapped around his dick three times. All the while she did not let up the kiss, moving her tail up and down in time with their tongues.

He countered her by reaching up to toy with her ears, especially the sensitive bits near her scalp, it only made her tail move faster. The raw heat of his shaft ran all the way up her tail, and it was united with a new heat as two of his fingers began to gently massage her slit, parting her sex to press the tip of his finger into her. His other arm moved to reach for her chest but she caught it and indulged in a few moments of physical struggle. 

Her boyfriend took his time overpowering her, ever so slowly forcing her arm back, that dumb grin on his face; blue lighting crackled around her and the hands was slammed back to the bed. His grin only got wider as the tips of his hair turned black and this time there was no holding him back. She found herself flipped so that he towered over her, the instances of her people causing her to react before she could stop herself arching her back exposing her belly. She met his eyes and shivered at the pure vulnerability she felt. He was so tall, so toned, every part of him forged and reforged for battle.

Blue lighting played over her white hair, turning it Quincy blue “Ready?” she whispered.  
He did not answer for a moment, gently moving his hand across her ear “Are you sure you want this?” his smile was real now, loving “I think I showed that we can have all the fun we want without forcing anything.”

Of course he would offer her another out, of course he meant what he said, Koneko however had her answer, her tail slid off his dick and she reached up her arms to touch his shoulders. “Please” her eyes glimmered in the glowing light. It shimmered off their combined sweat, racing along their skin like living static. “I’m all yours.” At that moment she would not have minded dying for love, but of course that never even entered his thoughts. Even now pleasure for him was secondarily, no not that, it was subordinate to what she wanted, to what she would allow him to do. Ichigo moved back and put his hands on her legs, lifting them and spreading them apart. Her aching sex quivered with anticipation though it would be disappointed. Gently he pushed her back, her bottom rising off the bed at the perfect angle for penetration.

She shivered when she felt his dick press against her anus, doing her best to breathe in long deep breaths and to focus on not clenching. His eyes never left hers; his face had turned red with desire, his eyes burned hot with a lust that matched her heat. Yet still he watched, as he pressed forward, the tight ring already prepared gave way with only a moderate resistance. It did not quite hurt, and the way her body reacted to his dick penetrating her drowned everything out in a soul deep wave of pleasure. Little by little he made a torturously slow pace pressing into her ass with inch after inch. 

Her mark pulsed blue above her clenching sex, its pulse in time with the feeling of her heat. Part of her brain made a connection, what they were doing would not have worked for any Nekomata save her. His mark made this possible, she wanted this and his power that flowed her in soul made it possible….perhaps in time it would even overcome the limit of her biology. 

“Nyah” she wailed arching her back as beads of her essence dribbled from her sex onto his shaft “So much, Nyah” another inch and she could not hold back anymore. She clenched around him the deceptively powerful muscles of her Rook body bearing down on his cock. However his body was much tougher than hers and he made a sound of purest pleasure, his eyes closing for the briefest moment. For Koneko it felt like the very air was driven from her lungs as the last few inches speared her insides. She could only imagine what it would look like, her small hole stretched to fit its massive invader. 

Her eyes lost focus for a moment, the room blurring “Give me everything” she whispered.

“Everything?” he asked

She could still make out his glowing eyes “Yes please.”

He let out a shuddering breath and grew inside her, not longer but wider, lances of pain shot through her chest but the fire of pleasure that was her body just burned all the hotter. She screamed the one word her instincts demanded “Everything!”

His hands came down on either side of her, she automatically closed her legs against his thighs. His face was only a foot away as he drew out of her just a few inches before thrusting back into her ravaged ass. He kept up that slow sure rhythm, and her clenching, greedy hole would tighten each time. Fresh resistance met his every thrust into her; his mouth was open as he gasped her name.

Just that one word nearly sent her over the edge, there was something about this, about the way he was above her. In fact this position, this exact one was how she imagined her first time might be. The man she loved pressing into her, his arms protectively pressed into the bed next to her shoulders, her legs wrapped around his thighs. Loved, safe, beyond the blazing bonfire of pleasure those two emotions flooded every part of her. Every thought, every feeling, the vague pain as his power increased faded even more. She wanted him to feel good, she wanted her body to be something burned into his mind, something special that no one else could give him. If that had to be the tightest experience than she would take that gladly. His eyes were closed half the time, his next movement almost taking him out of her completely only to slam her into the bed spearing her insides only to do it again the next moment. 

“Amazing” he whimpered “Koneko you have to tell me to stop, because if you don’t I won’t.” why in the hell would she do that when it felt so good? 

That sounded like something she could work with, lifting her head to kiss him hard she leaned over and whispered “Harder.” 

The bed broke, as in the supports holding it just snapped as his next thrust almost dove her though the bed itself. Apparently he had forgotten about his new strength...though to be fair she had honestly forgotten about hers. Blue light played off his orange and black hair as she rasped his name, fighting for the very air to breathe and endure this pleasure. His cock claimed her deepest parts, and she felt proud of being able to accept all of him. Then he put a finger on her neglected pussy, supporting himself on one hand, still thrusting with enough force to break a mortal his fingers sawing between her lower lips. There was no artistry, no practiced skill, just wild animal abandon. The feeling of his dick splitting her insides was amazing, but as his two fingers slipped inside of her stretching her as much as they could Koneko lost the battle. Her body tightening like one single corded muscle trapping his length in her ass as she let loose all the air in her lungs in a scream. 

He bent over her wrapping his arms around her neck pulling her up to him and sitting his body upright. She just shook in his arms as the orgasm met her heat and it amplified a thousand fold. She felt it when he came as well, molten liquid coating her colan in powerful jets, she literally passed out for a few brief seconds from the tidal wave of sensation. 

“Koneko?”

She blinked herself back to reality “Koneko?” he sounded on the verge of panic.

“Amazing” she whispered….the fire inside her was gone, her heat fulfilled. Apparently her body thought that she had been impregnated and that was enough for it. True blessed clarity returned her to, she looked into her mate’s eyes and kissed him gently. 

She took note that without the fire of her heat, the pleasure was nowhere near as mind consuming. He was still hard inside her ass; the pressure of his massive dick was both a source of pleasure and discomfort. But that was not a bad thing. “It worked” she told him “I worked, my body thinks that you” she blushed. 

He let out a long breath “Good, but I guess that means you are done for now?”

She blinked “What?” her brain felt suddenly fast and smart again and it did not take her long to piece together what he was talking about.

It made her roll her eyes and her expression set in her normal neutral expression “I don’t need that to want this, in fact I would prefer not to have to deal with that.”

“Ok”

She leaned into his neck, his skin was slick with sweat and to her nose it was a nice smell and an honest smell. “Thank you Ichigo” 

“My pleasure” he chuckled.

“I can tell.” she groaned and flexed her ass and got the pleasure of seeing him gasp air though his teeth “Now since you were so kind as to do that thing you did with your mouth, that do you want to do to me?” he had something in mind she could see it in his eyes. 

Her boyfriend closed those glowing blue eyes and his face darkened, and she gave him a flat look. Since he could not see that she made sure her tone was pure rye amusement “Your did is currently balls deep in my ass and now you're embarrassed?” he did not answer and she let out a whine “Just take it, whatever you want take it.” she felt a surge of fresh real arousal, not something fanned by a quirk of magical biology but real honest desire.

His blue eyes flickered yellow and he nodded, grabbing her hips and pulling out of her. Her backside clenched down on empty space and it felt so wrong to be empty. She waited as he turned her over manhandling her with an ease. Koneko looked up to find herself facing the mirror on her hands and knees, her back arched with her pale backside resting against his very hard cock.

She almost did not recognize the face, the sheen of her sweat, the flushed cheeks, the glowing blue eyes, she got to watch the blue lighting crackle around her body like static. His rough hands took their time to touch her. To feel every part of her backside spreading her to toy with her pussy sending pleasant sparks though her core. She jolted as she felt his hand come down on her backside in a loud smack. She arched her back even more at the light pain as it filtered into something much more pleasant. Her tail lashed up to tickle his nose and face and she arched her back to the limit, inviting more, wanting more. Since this was the part of her that she was using to make love, why not try everything. His smile became an expression of pure lust as he slapped her other check then rubbed at the spot making her purr. “Do you like that?” he asked.

It was not a tease or a joke but clearly a serious question and Koneko forced herself to consider it, to not just say yes to please him. He would hate that; he would blame himself if that was the case. “You mean when you spank me?” he nodded.

“Do any of the others like that?”

He frowned at the question “Sona no” he said with absolute certainty, Serafall...I don’t think she would mind. Tsubasa” he blushed as his face turned really red and he grew even harder against her butt “She is really into it but don’t tell Sona.”

“Well how about you take what you want” Koneko said “And after we are done I’ll tell you if I like it.” He gulped and looked like he was having a little war with himself, like he really wanted to do something.

Koneko let out a snarl and focused on the mark above her abdomen, she knew it connected them, she knew he could sense them, she did not know if she could do anything back but she would damn well try. He jolted in place as she forced her trust, her frustration, and her arousal, and her complete consent and shoved it at him through the bond. He head rocked back like he had taken a physical blow and looked at it with normal brown eyes. The flickered back to blue as he seemed to let everything go and at last fully give into his lust, to his desires however kinky they were. She made a note to ask Akeno what kinky meant, she had just heard the queen use it and, she was jerked out of her thought as he moved her again evidently deciding that he had other plans then taking her right then.

Well if that was the case, she whispered the spell that caused magic to clean out what was in her backside, no need to cause a mess. By the time that had been accomplished she was over his lap, her butt fully open and exposed, his hand had a firm grip on the root of her tail, the position was so vulnerable, so open, there was some vague memory of her sister doing this to her once but Koneko did not think it had been this sexualy charged and there had been not tail pulling...at least she hoped not.

He pressed his erection between her thighs were it found a sung home rubbing against her sex and the act ripped all other thoughts out of her head. The heat did not come back but she could feel it building again and if they ever so much as pressed the tip in, the damn thing would come back with a vengeance. She could still see herself in the mirror, lying across his lap, his right hand rose making her butt clench in anticipation. 

He let out a long breath and then brought his hand down the force jolted through her a small sting of pain that made her ass clench. He was not going all that hard, enough so she could feel it, enough so that his attention turned her skin red. *Slap*Slap*Slap* she all but bounced on his lap which made both of them feel good as her thighs slid up and down pleasing them both as her sex rubbed against his dick. *Slap*Slap*Slap* her ears flattened, her tail tucked itself away around his neck. In the body language of a cat's complete submission. He paused for a moment to rub her ass as gently as his rough hands would allow and she purred with her whole body. Until his hand began to move again, each blow claiming her butt as his personal toy. The skin went from pink to red as the *Slap*Slap*Slap contented, something seemed to cross inside her head and the stinging pain before the pleasure began to merge into the same feeling. The pain did not fade; it just became part of the experience.

He picked up a little tempo and a bit more strength, the sound was loud as the *Smack* made the softness of her butt ripple ever so slightly. “Nyah!” She gasped as the force traced through her body singing along the nerves of her unused sex. He did not even give her time to recover as *Smack*Smack*Smack* three more strong blows impacted her backside. She would have bounced up his lip by sheer instinct but his grip on the base of her tail kept her grounded. Her body was confused and aroused and wanted to explode but unable with the current stimulation. The grip on her tail tightened and he lifted her up a bit and she braced herself as her eyes screwed shut. So it came as a surprise when two fingers slipped between her folds to tease the poor little pearl of her clit. She could only moan and rock her hips as best she could, he was so gentle with her sex it was maddening. “Ichigo” the word was a desperate plea for salvation.

The fingers moved quicker and she felt cool lips press into her left asscheek, and then everything went away in a surge of pleasure that left her gasping and bucking all visible to her wide glowing eyes though the mirror in front of her. He started spanking her again as she came, quick sharp blows that confused her body even more turning her ass a cheery red before the orgasm ended and his spanking ceased.

His breathing almost matched hers as she waited, his cool hand began to rub again and this time there was no sense that it was going to end. “Nyah” she breathed purring in his lap. She sensed him about to say something and spoke first “If you say sorry I am going to claw your eyes out.” His mouth snapped shut and he remained quite gently rubbing with one hand and using the other to stroke himself. 

That would not do at all, she pushed through her post orgasmic bliss and crawled off his lap, returning to his hands and knees her burning ass raised and ready for the taking. She glared at the mirror as he watched her though it and he got the message; he rose to his knees, his hands grasping her hips. A small smile touched his face as he rubbed his length against the crack of her ass, its heat pleasant against the burn of her crimson cheeks.

“Rrrrr” she made a sound of warning as her tail went straight up, blue lighting cracked around her as she turned her head, expression demanding. His cockhead pressed against the tight ring of her anus, its intrusion no easier or less pleasant than the first. Koneko pressed her face into the bed as he pressed, she was half afraid that it would not feel good without the heat. However it proved an unfounded fear, whatever he had done to her with that spanking the sensations all seemed to register as good. Plus she could focus now, as he pressed himself into her with much less hesitation. Focus on the way he filled her, on the heat that quivered along her backside. The feeling as his hips pressed against her spanked butt, the strength of his hands on her hips. 

Koneko forced herself to look up into the mirror, to meet his gaze, to see herself completely in his thrall and he in hers. She whined as he drew back and gasped as he thrust forward, he did so with power and a will. No longer slow, no longer controlled, he was now taking her for fall she was worth. It was glorious as she slammed her back to meet his thrusts, the pain and pleasure like twin starburst in her mind. Forcing her arms back up she watched in rapture as he took her, seeing her small chest juggle ever so slightly with the motion. For some reason that little hint of her femininity, the fact that she had enough that even her small charms could do that. It felt like some of her jealousy at the gifts of her fellow devils slipped away. 

“You are amazing” he gasped as their hips clashed. 

Warmth that had nothing to do with the sex spread through her body and she howled back her answer for all the world to hear.“I love you!” 

Something else below them broke as they abandoned all sense, all thought, they were two powerful beings, tougher than most mortals could ever dream. The sex, the might of there bodies clashing shook the room, the mirror somehow remained standing but the dresser draw fell forward in a loud crash that neither heard. “And I love you” he responded. 

There was a final thrust as deep into her as he could go, Koneko clamped down with every part of her being. The sparks of her heat flared up as he came inside her, enough to spark one last orgasm almost as powerful as her first. She screamed his name, he screamed hers, the sound mixing for one pleasant second and then both just collapsed. He managed to move aside just enough to not fall on her, his cock leaving her ass with a loud pop. 

To the Neko it was like every ounce of her energy had been drained away, he put his arm around her belly and pulled her to his chest. The feeling of his chest rising and falling with his breath was pleasant and she started to purr again. Neither said anything for several minutes and he broke the quiet first “I think It's my turn to ask what you want to do to me.”

A smile tugged at her face as she felt him growing hard again “Well” she thought about it for a moment “I want to sit on your face again and have you do that thing with your mouth.”

“I think I can handle that.” he breathed.

Koneko found her second wind as she rolled on top of him and paused to kiss him before mounting his face pressing down her sex aginst his mouth which began to greedly pleasure her. Given what he had done to her ass she felt no same and grinding against him and swatting his hands away when he tried to touch her. Koneko did not know if other people had first times as good as this but she was going to wring every ounce of enjoyment out of it. Her own personal revenge for the biology that kept her from doing what she really wanted. With that thought she let go of everything and began to rock against his face as his tongue touched every part of her sex. Lighting began to crackle around her again and Koneko hoped this was going to be a long night. 

1

Both of them woke up to the door being flung open, Koneko did not know what time it was, just that it had been a long night. Sona was standing there looking absolutely furious, beside her Ichigo looked up, saw one of his kings then took a look around them. 

Koneko followed his gaze and winced as she realized just how much of the room they had destroyed with their love making. The only thing in the room that looked untouched was the mirror. 

The rook could have sworn there was a huge demon like shadow behind Sona Sitri as the girl stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

When asked later neither her not Ichigo would speak of what happened, just that they both spent the whole day and night naked cleaning the room as best they could...then they had been forced to stay there until the end of the week with no sex allowed.

Suffice to say the next time they made love both Rook’s were much more careful with the Sitri King’s propriety. 

1  
1  
1

Well there we go another one out there, I hope people enjoyed my amateur writing, I kind of tossed realism out the window on this one but it was fun to break a room lol.


	7. Welcome to the Ring

“So where are we going?” Tsubasa asked.

“Where do us japanese people go when we want a private place to play?”

“Oh?” he waited as she considered his words “Ohhh” he could feel the laugh vibrate through her body as she snuggled against his chest. If anyone had beyond mortal eyesight they could have looked up to see a boy holding a girl flying through the moonless night sky. A cute mirror of what could have been superman and Lois Lane. 

Ichigo Kuorsaki was still dressed as he had been when the day started, a number seventeen white tie shirt with some tight fitting blue jeans. Yura said that the way his shirt clung to his athletic frame was hot, and he had to admit he was more than a little sweatier than normal even with the cool air pressing against him as he flew. 

That he well knew was the excitement, the feeling of this girl pressed against him and knowing that he could have her. That she would let him, that she wanted him just as badly as he had come to want her. Well it was a good thing he held her like the princess she was, any lower and she would be able to feel how much he wanted her.

Tsubasa Yura looked amazing in her sweatpants and tank top, her pale strong arms bare to the night air and locked around his neck, the tightness of it revealing the rise and fall of her modest chest. See the way her pants clung to her powerful legs, he could not resist moving his hand lower to grope her amazing ass. The rook gave him a shit eating grin and “Not fair Ichigo I have to return the favor now.” she let go of his neck and used both hands to slip into his jeans to grip his muscled backside. 

“Almost there” he whispered then nipped the ear head spoken in drawing a yelp of surprise followed by a light bite on his neck as she returned the favor. “I’ve never actually been here but Keigo, he is one of my friends from school bought it up in conversion.” Ichigo chuckled “ he got a tour of this place once but despite his claims to the contrary I don't believe he ever brought anyone of the female persuasion there.” 

Tsubasa turned her head to look down at the bright city lights below them “How are we going to get down from here with all that light?” 

Ichigo grinned and they vanished from visible precipitation moving thousands of feet in the space of a heartbeat. Some happy drunk almost feel over when they appeared in his no doubt blurry vision, Ichigo reached out hand made sher he did not fall over as Yura slipped out of his grasp and hooked her arm around his “Careful sir” he said with a nod and together they walked out of the alley and joined in the night crowd. Around them the world seemed to swim with Neon, the smells of street food and the chatter of people looking to have a good time.  
Ichigo realized it had been a long time since he had been walking in a crowd of normal people, ones with normal colored hair, with normal life and for the most part normal bodies. He and Yura were striking, their aura, the way they walked, the confidence that they were the most dangerous thing within miles. That kind of confidence showed, even if people did not know why, they moved out of their way. Those who might have had ill intent took one look and went the other way, boys stared at Tsubasa Yura with deirer, girls stared at him with hunger. 

It took him a moment to understand that he did not really care, that he was fine with the change and while that might have worried him once upon a time it not longer seemed to matter. Predator….he and the devils he knew, perhaps most of the devils did not act like, but they were natural predators of humans. Feeding and gaining strength from fulfilling there desires, it would be so easy to look for the weak minded, the fools, the simpletons and take full advantage. Perhaps that was they they had to be summoned, it was a way to make sure the majority of those who did so had some understanding of what they were dealing with. 

Ichigo shivered and leaned against Tsubasa, they could give in to those impulses but neither he nor any of the women in his life would go down that path without a fight. Even if one of them might falter that was what the rest of them were there for “I love you” he whispered the sound only for her ears, lost in the mortal noise around them.

“I love you too Ichigo” 

He lead her to towards one of the towering buildings near the center of this mass of color and sound, “Really” she said as she took note of the massive edifice he was leading her towards.

“Apparently its one of the biggest and most expensive of its kind, though Keigo was very clear it is not high class it is just the best.”

“Why would he say that?”

“I think its their motto” he replied 

Yura put her hand over her mouth to suppress the noise as they walked through the front doors, the lobby looked like any other you might find in a high end hotel. The floor was polished marble, the seating was all dark wood and red velvet, Chandeliers hung from the ceiling to give a warm lighting to the room and besides the man at the front desk there were two others in fine suites whose large size screamed bouncer or in this kind of place “Security” 

Still neither made a move to stop them even though both got their attention at once, if they were even halfway trained they would be able to notice that the two people walking in here were different. Though then again they might be used to that, “Hello” the man at the desk gave them a nice smile. He wore a suit himself and looked like a rather happy fellow in general, his black hair was receding a little but his brown eyes sparkled with good cheer and more than a hint of mischief. “How may I serve you two lovely young people tonight?” 

“Well we would like to rent a place for a few hours” 

“Ahh not staying the night then?”

Yura grinned “People would miss us if we were not back before the dawn”

“Ah” he nodded solemnly “Well I will say no more and as per hotel policy I don’t remember anyone or anything that comes through these doors.” As he said that he pulled out a rather fancy looking menu “Will there be any need for room service tonight?” Ichigo shook his head and the man left a second menu on the desk “Then if I may, I will show you all the open options we have for tonight.”

Ichigo took a step back and gestured to Yura “You pick I let it be a surprise” 

Her blue eyes sparkled as she took up the menu and looked it over, she spent a good thirty seconds before looking up at the concierge “This is a lot of variety, its hard to pick one.”

“If they are on the same floor you can pick to or even three, though they are full price so beware of that.”

“Money is no problem” Ichigo said, pulling out the black card Serafall had given him, the man took one look at that and his eyes went wide as door knobs “Oh my” he looked over both of them again “You two really are hiding.” 

“Something like that” Ichigo said as cryptically as possible “This one” Tsubasa said pointing 

“Yes miss” he bowed to her like she was some sort of empress “It will be done as say.” he turned to his computer and began to type as well as picking up the phone to whisper a few quick instructions.

After that he turned back to them and Ichigo handed the man his black card, the jolly concierge handled the thing like as a snake about to bite him and seemed relieved when he was able to hand it back “Very well all is payed for” he gestured to the elevator “Please have a good evening.” 

Together the two Rooks walked through the doors and only when they closed and started to take them up did Ichigo pull out the black card and look at trying to find what had clearly scared the man witless. He glanced at Yura who shook her head “I have no idea” 

“Perhaps is that fact that there can't be that many unlimited resources cards though that does beg the question of why he would know about them.”

The doors opened quietly and they into the elevator filled with mirrors so that they could see themselves from every angle if they looked in the right place. “Neat” the Rook laughed as they were pulled up in almost absolute silence only the slight rumble of the machine at work gave away what was happening beyond the four walls. 

The number 54 appeared on a small screen and the elevator stopped, a woman's voice issued from a speaker “In the interest of privacy for everyone involved please wait as the hall is being cleared of staff and guests.”

“You know, I have never been to one of these places before.”

“Neither have I” he replied dryly.

“Well I should hope not, my boyfriend is not allowed to be a slut”

Ichigo put his hand over his heart “Me” he said in a false offended voice “A...Slut? He shook his head and made a clicking sound “I’m not the one who cum’s on their kings knees because she is spanking them.” 

“I told you that in confidence” she replied in mock offence.

They were both laughing when the voice spoke again “Please make your way to your room, the hall’s must be clear whenever possible, thank you and have a pleasant evening. They stepped out onto a wide floor, and he was reminded of the fact that they were in a large skyscraper. Unlike an actual hotel there were no long corridors, rather all around them was a wide circular floor, with rooms sectioned off with large circular walls and well made doors. The could see the windows looking out over the neon of the city, knowing that they were tinted and no one could see them. 

“Come one lets not annoy the staff” he said “Though you will have to lead the way.”

The rook nodded and lead them away from the elevator and across the carpeted floor and true to form for a place like this, they saw no one, not staff, not guests, nothing. It was quite and when they reached the room marked “MMA” Tusbasa brushed a card across the lock and there was a click. Ichigo blinked a little as the entered the very well lit room. The walls were painted bright white with a soft matted color of crimson. The colors contrived to make the room see bigger than it was and he could see way as he took in the rest of it. Above them lights that would have belonged in an arena had been set in such a way that it was hard to make out the ceiling and gave the impression of almost ans endless expanse above them. The center of the room was taken up by an eight sided ring with roped off sides, its center a white foam over some hard surface. It took up most of the room, leaving about three feet between the ring and the walls. 

To the right was a door labeled ‘Locker Room’ and after both of them had taken in the room Yura began to walk towards it “So what did you have in mind when you picked this room?” 

The girl’s mouth twitched in a faint smile “My kind of first time, with the winner getting to top the loser” she paused in front of the ‘Locker Room’ “Said fight will be in our base forms, I’ve seen your skill at bare hands and I think I can beat you. At least if you don’t have your godlike strength and speed to back it up.”

“Well that sounds like a challenge I can’t ignore” he said as she pushed open the door and they walked into what was really a large bathroom, with a large shower, but a fancy locker room bench on the side with two sets of right shorts and wrappings. Tsubasa looked around for a moment “Huh no tops?”

Ichigo titled his head “I mean this is a love hotel but still that is out of theme” 

“Eh” she shrugged “Who cares” she pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side revealing her bright red sports bra before was off her and on the floor with her shoes and socks, his eyes locked on her as she bent over and wiggled out her pants in a way that could not have been an accident. For a moment he was lost in the smooth strength on display. Her body was more like his than any of the other girls he knew. A smooth flat belly, arms and legs that showed lean visible muscle, a few markings here and there, a scar, a mark, and yet it held a quality his never could. Her ass was perfect, curing out from her flared hips, and even that held a bit of muscle. Her beasts that fit so well in his hands, perhaps the only part of her body that was fully soft and pliant. Her blue hair hung down her back and set an amazing contrast to her fair skin and it was an effort not to run his hand through it. 

He almost felt disappointed as the fighting shorts went up her legs, but then saw how tightly they clung to her modest curves and decided it was not too much of a bad thing. Tsubasa moved with practice as she wrapped her hands and arms with the bandages, notably ignoring the gloves that hung on the wall. He licked his lips at the sight of her naked breasts as she turned to look in the mirror and nod to herself, of course she saw where his gaze was and ran her wrapped hands over the modest pink nipples, making them poke out like they were in a cold shower. “Your turn” she said moving an arm to cover them and leaning back against the wall.

1  
1  
1

He did as she told him, and turned to pull off his shirt and she wondered how close her feelings to seeing him stripping down matched his to seeing her. His back was corded with lean muscle, a bit lopsided to his dominant sword arm but gods above she could spend a long time tracing every bit of it with her fingers...and tongue. 

His arms were larger than hers, looking closer to a bodybuilder than the rest of him, muscled from wrists to shoulders though none of it was obscene in the way professionals might be. He turned a little and she got a good look at his flat stomach and developed pecs. The way the light in this room played off his slightly tanned skin only deepened the hunger she was feeling right now. 

Her boyfriend bent a little, lifting one leg as he wiggled out of both his pants and underwear in one go much to her approval. She took her time to ogle his tight ass and muscled legs before moving to his rather erect cock, it had been in her mouth and between her butt cheeks enough that the size no longer sent a pang of worry though her mind. Still had not been able to get the thing to go into her throat without her gagging but that was what practice was for. She noted that he had taken some time to groom his pubic hair to a neat trim. It was an effort not to reach out and grab it, to feel its curved length and just get to the good part of what tonight was going to be. “Patience girl” she murmured under her breath “We can wait.” 

She had been very careful not to let him see her own sex as she changed, after all she had a surprise for him there but no need to get ahead of herself on that matter. The red fighting trunks went up and it only made his erection seem all the more prevalent as it became trapped in the tight fabric, forced to stand at attention in what seemed like a painful vice. Lastly he wrapped his arms and hands with the bandages just as he had seen her do and flexed them to get a good feel for how they would affect his movements.

He turned to look at her and she watched his eyes drift downward to where her arm covered her modest charms, taking a little pity on him...and wanting to see him grow harder, she had seen what his inner hollow could do to that part of his body, Tsubasa lowered her arm and watched as his breathing quickened and his tongue flicked over his lips. But there as no major change in his cock, perhaps she needed to be touching it for the thing inside him to take notice. 

“Well ready?” she asked.

“Ugh” he stammered before nodding 

“Good lover boy, lets get in the ring” she turned and made sure to put extra sway in her hips, knowing that he loved her to see her ass in motion, or turning red under his palm” she giggled a little at that last thought and without further consideration jumped up and over the ring edge and the ropes to land lightly on its surface. That moved her thoughts away from sex for a moment as she lived out a fantsay of stepping into a ring just like this and taking on all comers. That dream had died the moment she realized how unfair it would be to fight a mortal opponent, but hey if Sona wanted to make a school system perhaps she could make a UFC in the underworld.

She felt the vibration though her feet as Ichigo landed behind her “I think I made this clear but the winner gets to top the loser, that ok with you?”  
“Oh yes” he replied.

“Good, just want to set the ground rules, this fight is base form only I want to see which one of us is the better fighter."

He nodded and turned his back on her, taking in breaths through his nose, gripping the ropes with both hands. Curious, she watched for about sixty seconds until he turned around again, hands raised, notably he was now flaccid… until his eyes drifted to her boobs, then after another moment he was erect again. "Fucking hell" he mumbled 

"What?" She teased pulling in her arms to so that they pressed her charms together into nice cleavage "Distracted?"

His brown eyes narrowed at her and it was clear he was going to start if she did anything else. "Wait" she chided "I need to stretch first" he blinked in confusion as she turned her back on him and began to stretch, bending at the waist to start with her arms...it was only coincidence that her ass, profiled as it was by the tight shorts she wore moved and flexed under the fabric. It was the purest accident that as she stretched out her leg by leaning on the floor with her palms and splitting her legs to either side as far as they would go, that her ass was pushed out as enticingly as possible. 

She took her time to work each leg individually, her taut backside always presented to him, by pure accident of course. She leaned over to archer her back with her hands and feet flat on the floor. "Keep that up" he warned "And there will not be a fight."

Tsubasa Yura smiled as the fantasy of him pouncing on her, shoving her face into the made leaving her ass vulnerable for him to take as he pleased. It was an option but that was not what this room was for, so with a sigh as if she did not understand what his deal was she stood and looked back at him. . It seemed her little show had woken up the hollow in him right nicely, his cock was at its full glory now, wider and bigger than before and judging from his expression it might have almost been painfully hard. “Well aren't you going to stretch?”

He bit back whatever he was going to say and nodded, taking his time, and not making a show of it like he had...not that he needed not, not at all. He put his arm around his other and pulled, stretching the shoulder and biceps, letting her see the power hidden under the skin. It was a real treat to watch his limbs strain so that every he made to keep his body in shape was revealed. Once that was done he kelt and stitched one leg out to the side letting her admire the shape of each one as he stretched both in turn. 

Sometimes she wondered if he released just how sexy he was, his power, his looks, his effects, his will, all mixed as one and and turned him into something desirable. He never showed off his body, he never tried to strip tease, or leverage his good looks in any way she noticed.

He set his stance with his arms tucked into his sides and began to slowly widen the stance to stretch the inner parts of his legs, something which the Rook fully took advantage of position to boldly and intently ogle his trapped cock and make it clear to him she was enjoying the experience. He colored a little at her lustful gaze and seemed unsure about what to do next. To her slight disappointment he stoped his stretches and nodded at her, or rather at her boobs "Ready."

Yura nodded and walked to the middle of the ring, waiting until he did so and they touched fists and both moved to attack at the same time. It was a perfect cross counter as both rocked back at the blow. It did not really hurt all that much, but any fear that he was not going to take this seriously went with the blow. 

He moved in on the attack, a punch flashing out at her chin, Yura batted the blow aside with her right hand, stepping forward with the movement and bring her left up for a strong body blow. The attack made contact but he was fading back with the blow and his free hand snatched at her wrist. 

She let him grab it but surprised him with an elbow to the chest, he saw it coming but without his god-like speed he was not able to dodge it this time. Which he clearly decided meant that he would just have to take it and make her pay. She saw stars as his head collide with hers and knocked her back. Which was when she took advantage of the fact that she was a devil, using the force of the blow to flip back her foot flying out like it was a kung fu movie and clipping his chin before landing on her feet. 

He gave her a look of disapproval “A flick kick?”

“It worked didn't it.” she had to backpedal as he rushed forward his hands flashing out but never reaching her, that was until he trapped her against the rope and drove a knee into her chest. That told her he did not quite know how rings worked, the blow hurt but the stretchy bands used to line the ring gave a place for the force of the blow to go as it went back with her body. She let herself bounce back and tackled him. When she had said base form she has included the fact that they had been gifted enchanted strength so even though he was bigger he went down hard. 

Too hard and they both bounced off the mat and he shoved her hard enough that she was sent tumbling to bounce against the ropes and back onto her feet in time to dodge his foot. Returning the favor by sweeping the other one and knocking him on his ass and jumping back to get some distance. He was so damn tough and aggressive, and it confirmed that whatever kind of hybrid he was, that her boyfriend was much tougher than she was even at their base form. Plus the longer they fought the more he learned, the more he learned about her, how she moved, how she acted and reacted. Just like when they played basketball he would find her number and exploit it. 

It was annoying when she found it so hard to do the same to him, so she used what she had, using a boxer's semi hopping motion to make her breasts juggle. She saw when his focus broke as he checked a charge and took a step back to shaking his head as if to clear it. However when she went on the offensive his focus returned as if it had never wavered. A life like his, filled with life and death struggle, it seemed as if they were in the heat of the moment his body and mind knew what to do. They exchanged punches and a few kicks, but she could never keep it on the offensive, she needed to hit him hard because otherwise he would just power through her skillful jabs and elbows. 

If it were by points alone she would be winning, but he just kept coming, he did not stop, and he never word. She was starting to feel pain in her arms as she blocked, deflected, and countered his punches. So time to change, she bounced back and landed on the ropes and used them to spring up higher and flip over him. Ducking under as spinning back fist to leap forward and slam both of her fists into his midsection knocking him back into the ropes which nearly stretched to the walls before flinging him back into her waiting fist. Or that was the plan, he somehow got one of his hands under him and slammed it into the mat sending him over her attack and until the wall behind her. The wall held as he struck it feet first and bounced back into the ring, rolling to his feet and leaping for her, his legs snapping out kicks at head height. Yura twisted away from the blow and stuck hard for his side as he landed. But found only empty are as he tucked into a roll at the end coming to his feet and rushing her before she could take advantage.

She took two hard blows to her chest and head as he overwhelmed her with ferocity and power, and she let him knock her to the ground. His guard lowered for just a second and it was enough for her to entangle his legs with hers and knock him sprawling. She rolled over to slam an arm across his neck and link with her other arm, squeezing with all her might. At last as she felt his motions, felt his attempts to break the lock, she found an area of fighting where she was far better. She used her legs, she twisted at the right angles, keeping herself behind him, keeping his body up counting his rook strength with her own as she held on for dear life.

She did not squeeze tighter as she was not trying to kill him, plus that might auto trigger his powers, so she just held on loving the burn of her arms, the feeling of his hot skin struggling against her bare chest. But he was just so tough, he fought so hard, her arms began to feel numb, her body began to tell her in no uncertain terms that if she did not start using her powers it was going to give out.

Perhaps a heartbeat before she would have had to let go, he tapped the mat, tapped it three times. Yura let go her arms falling limp to either side, her chest rose and fell with great heaves as she listed to him cough his way back to oxygen. “I win” she forced out.

“You...did” he said after a long moment “You” He coughed “Are going to have to show me how to the get out of that.”

“Be” she gasped “My pleasure lover boy” 

She felt jealous of the way he got back to his feet and walked over to lean on the ropes to catch his breath, her body was still burning with the effort of holding him in place for so long. Thankfully the fight was over, and she summed her power, or rather the power he had given to her. It flooded up from her the area just above her crotch, flooding her nerves like vaporub. He too, she noted, was glowing with those sexy blue lines of his as she found her second wind and stood up to hold her hands skyward. “It only took depriving you of most of you power, and fighting you in a way you had no training against to win” she said dryly “I am the best.” 

“You are” he agreed “It has been a long time since I have been beaten” 

“Yep and its time for the loser to kiss the ring so to speak” he looked back at her as she bent to lower her shorts to the ground and kick them off her feet. 

She very quickly had all his attention as she kicked them up to her hand and tossed them aside with a bit of dramatic fanfare. “You” he whispered in a husky voice “You shaved.”

Her lips quirked in a smile “I asked Serafall what I could do to be even more sexy for you and she told me you prefer shaved.”

“That was told in confidence” he murmured under his breath however he did not deny it, rather he opened his mouth but she shushed him with a hand. 

“I can do what I want with my body...loser” she said the last word to remind him who was in charge right now “And if that means I have to do a bit of hair removal cause that turns you on well” she smirked “That is not so bad, plus if I want it back I just need to wait a few weeks.” he nodded at her trying to look her in the eye but right now her moist sex was a much more alluring sight and she knew it. So when she stalked forward the motion locking his eyes between her legs. She felt so powerful in that moment, as she shoved him back to the mat. 

He landed lightly on his back as she mounted his face, pressing her ass down just hard enough to make her point, she felt his warm tongue part the lips of her sex a moment later. She let out a shameless moan as his tongue worked her, immediately moving her finger to tease her little pearl. He would always push her hands away so he could tease her to the very end, what she was doing now was for her pleasure and she moaned and rocked on his face. His tongue knew her sex very well by this point, it knew her better than perhaps any of his other girls. It slid along her sensitive outer lips, reaching up to tease her clit, his tongue running across her fingers in the process.

She leaned forward so she could grind her sex into his face, rolling her hips a little wantonly pointedly ignoring his painfully hard member even though it was in easy reach. 

“Yes” she moaned as moisture leaked from her slit onto his face, his mouth, his chin, it almost felt like she was marking him as her’s… and since he had marked her womb with his mark it felt more than a little justified. Her fingers quested again for her clit and between that sensation and his eager tongue it was not long before she felt her core seize up and pure sensation shoot through every neuron in her brain. Her legs tightened around his head as she used it like a masterbation toy, riding out her orgasm until the very end. 

When it was over she put her hands on his chest and panted, the pleasure was just as good as when he was the one dominating. He tapped her thigh gently and she eased lifting her hips off his face, now shining in her juices “Good boy” she whispered letting her body settle down.

“Not gonna lie, that was pretty hot” he replied.

“Good cause your gonna do that again” she did not even wait for an answer before grinding her crotch back on his face, rolling her hips side to side before settling to let his tongue do what it did best. His hands quested upward to touch her ass and then paused to see if she would stop him, when she made no motion to do so he used the motion to massage her cheeks even as his tongue probed her depths, even as her fingers reached down to abuse her clit even more. “FUCK!” she howled, lifting her free hand to fondle her boobs. So much sensation from so many different places. It was when one of his fingers began to press in and out of her anus that her body clenched up and she howled again and started bouncing up and down. She trusted in his toughness to not be hurt by actions, plus his hands were now clamped around her hips slowing her descent ever so slightly. 

Though his finger that had been poking at her backside was now fully buried to the knuckle the feeling was weird but not unpleasant. But now she wanted more, and pulled away from him, reaching a hand under his shorts and tearing them off with a negelant flick letting his erection spring free to attention. It was paler than the rest of his skin but she was used to that now, her boyfriend let out a pained gasp as the cool air assaulted his exposed cock. 

“Hope your ready for a ride” she said with pure confidence “And I swear if you cum before I do, you are going to regret it.” His response was not forthcoming and as she turned to look at him she noted that his gaze was fixed on the profile of her exploded back, her amazing ass and the way her blue hair played against her skin. His eyes were glowing blue with excitement as he realized what she had planned, and for him it had to be the best of both worlds. Amazing sex and the joy of watching her ass in motion, it was why she knew his favorite position was doggy, though if she had her way this reverse cowgirl was going to be right up there...she just had to hope she did it right since this would be her first time. 

“No touching” she whispered as she slid over her cock, her dripping sex ready, oh so ready for this, having waited this long she had no patience anymore. Turning her face away she hid the sudden blush that flooded her face as she felt his member press against her abdomen. It was like a measurement of how far he was going to pierce her and though she was never going to tell him, it was a little intimidating.

Yura lifted her hips to rub her lower lips up and down the length of his cock, feeling it grow hotter and start to throb against her sex. The heat off their touch was electric and he moaned low and husky with the purest need. In the light of the room his cock glistened with her essence. Tilting her smirking face to watch him as she rose up and aligned her pussy with the head of his dick.

Sweat beaded in his face, his chest rose and fell with harsh ragged breaths, his hands clenched into fists as he struggled not to thrust his hips up and just take her. He had such a strong sense of honor, her man, it was his own brand but endearing nonetheless.

With a deep breath of her own she lowered herself slowly onto him, pausing for a moment as she felt his dick start to press into her. She only paused for a moment but it was enough for her man to let out a pained moan. That won a grin from her, he must have though she was teasing, well no more of that then. Gently she lowered herself just taking in the tip, feeling it, savoring the sensations that flooded though. Sucking in a breath she just dropped the rest of the way, feeling the slightest flash of pain as his huge member speared her to her core. Her head bent back as a moan tore itself from her throat, mixing with the cry of pure relief from the man under her. 

Her whole body vibrated as her ass settled on his hips, for a moment she could have swore he was pressing against her lungs “Fuck” she swore and just rested, feeling the heat, the sensation of pure fullness. She mastered her voice so it came out haughty and amused “Well how is it?”

1  
1  
1

“F-fuck” was the only word he could say, this feeling was something he would never get used to, the feeling of becoming one with someone he loved. The pleasure as she squeezed around his dick, and the view… the sight of her perfect ass as it started to move, as she lifted her body so that only the tip of his dick was still inside her. To see the muscles of her pale back, the powerful thighs and hips that spoke of a lifetime of work and effort. This position was definitely his second favorite. 

It was all he could do to hold back his moans as Yura moved with hypnotic smoothness, neither fast nor slow, the tight vice of her vagina a steady sensation. Something he was coming to equate with a rook’s innate power. The strength it granted her applying to everything from her arms, and feet to the place between her legs. Or in Koneko’s case up her backside, “May I touch you” he asked, or rather begged. Her eyes turned to him glowing the same blue as his own, she looked down at him like some mythic queen. Studying him as if to see if she had tortured him enough. Her ass came down to rest against his hips, the whole of his length inside her as she bore down on him with her core. He almost came, almost, but with his eyes locked her hers he bore through it blue lines of the glowing Blut flaring across his body. 

She smiled and gave him a simple nod, instantly his hands came up to grasp her hips and buttocsk, marveling in the feel of her skin and the muscle beneath. She made a quiet gasp and turned her head from him and then started to bounce. No more slow and steady pace, she tilted her head and moved. Up and down, up and down, the slap of her ass on his hips, watching the way her skin rippled with the power she was putting into it.

It was hard, it was an effort, but he was very fit, and began to slam his own hips upward, feeling his cock slam into her deepest spot filling her compleatly. “FUCK YES!” she howled “DO NOT STOP” That was easier said than done, the effort of it making him lose focus, letting him feel the tingling in his balls that told him he did not have long. More or less like an animal he bucked his hips up no longer in time with her but unable to do anything else. “Are you going to come?” She asked “Are you going to come before I do?” she laughed “Pitiful” 

Her words were of course a joke, a teasing barb in line with their play, but it still stung a bit. Even if that was normal… His eyes flickered yellow “What else can you give me” he thought. What followed was a flood of energy and focus, joined will as he held himself back even as he moved faster. 

“Shit” she gasped as his upward thrusts became even more powerful, actually lifting her body off the mat. She lost her pace for a moment and bounced on top of him like a helpless toy. But it was only for a moment, as she get her legs back under her and returned his thrusts with equal power. He held onto her hips for dear life as all reason fell away from his mind, “That's better” she gasped “See if you can keep that up.” 

That got a growl from him and it was an effort to keep the sudden rush of need to overturn her and pound her into mat, pound her until she was begging him for release. Thankfully the source of those instincts was not fighting him on this issue, guess his hollow loved watching her ass move as much as he did. 

So he clenched his fist, closed his eyes and kept moving, kept stabbing into that moist tight vice whose sweet torment begged him to let go and release himself. However Tsubasa Yura had stopped talking, her head was still leaned back looking skyward, her pants, her almost voiceless moans spilling out. But just like their duel she was fighting him, trying to win and complete her dominance. But this time, he was more experienced than her so he reached, his arms just long enough to curl around her hips, his fingers just long enough to brush against her clit. That small strike, unexpected and unforeseen was enough, she slammed down on him and her howl of animal pleasure rebounded throughout the room. His eyes almost crossed at the unbearable tightness of her pussy as it seemed to strangle the life out of his cock. The vibrations that shuttered though her body massage him while he was inside her, the way her ass was clenched for all it was worth. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever experienced, when at last she sagged he summoned one last burst of raw strength, his fingers digging into her hips as he slammed himself up one last time before releasing his seed. A much smaller orgasm shivered through his Rook, on in time with his own eruption as he painted her insides white.

Slowly she leaned back to rest on him, his cock still hard, still inside her, and in a few moments ready for another go. “Fuck, that was great” she gasped.

“Agreed”

“Why did we wait this long?”

“Cause I am a stupid”

“Not true” she sighed “But we can go with that for now” 

“Well then, My Rook” he whispered that last part in her ear and she shuddered at the pure naughty power of those words “Whenever you are ready, though this time I am going to bury your face in this mat.”

She opened her mouth and he glared at her “Don’t you say it.”

It was not enough or perhaps his glare was not anywhere near as effective as he thought it was “Sounds good daddy” 

Tsubasa Yura was lucky she was so hot, otherwise that would have shriveled him up…..”fuck you Aizen” he mumbled as a terrible memory flared across his mind...only to be broken as Yura tightened up on him and seemed to gain her second wind.

“Ready” she said “Come and get it” 

1  
1  
1

Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
